


The Observer

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki as a family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Mangetsu Hozuki, Bipolar Zetsu, By the end of this fanfiction you will love Mangetsu as much as I do I promise, Chronic Illness, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Horny Teenagers, Itachi gets his own happy ending, Kakuzu stops the fights with his fists, Kisame is head over heels, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pain and Konan are basically soulmates, Problematic Deidara, Problematic Hidan, Recreational Drug Use, Sasuke is confused, Sasuke is done with his own shithead, Technically he doesn't stop anything, lots of swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: Konan deve iniziare, trascorrere e concludere il suo ultimo anno di superiori alla Yuusei. Possibilmente senza rimanere coinvolta in risse, senza creare drammi, senza fughe da casa, senza farsi denunciare per cose che potrebbe avere o non avere fatto, e soprattutto senza affezionarsi a personaggi più o meno discutibili che portano solo guai.Ma chi lo vuole davvero un anno tranquillo, poi?
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Kidoumaru/Kimimaro (Naruto), Konan/Pain (Naruto), Konan/Yahiko (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa sarà un’AU long (non so ancora quanto long), con pairing sia crack che non e con tematiche abbastanza delicate. È molto che non mi cimento con qualcosa che non sia una oneshot, ma questa storia è nata già abbastanza delineata... quindi perché no? Mi rendo conto di aver messo una quantità oscena di carne al fuoco, ma tutto arriverà a suo tempo. L’intenzione è di partire molto, molto lentamente, penso si veda anche da com’è scritta. I primi capitoli saranno dedicati all’introduzione dei personaggi – 90% conosciuti, 5% conosciuti ma non abbastanza approfonditi, 5% sconosciuti. Se avete headcanon che volete condividere, sono disposta ad integrarli eventualmente.  
> E sì, se avete pairing che volete vedere potere farmelo sapere senza problemi, magari potreste aiutarmi a chiarire le idee su che cosa combinare con alcuni personaggi...  
> Dettagli tecnici:  
> \+ le conversazioni sono tra “...”, mentre i pensieri sono in corsivo;  
> \+ il 109 è un centro commerciale realmente esistente, e ne approfitto per sottolineare che sto cercando di attenermi alla geografia del Giappone attuale... quindi se cercate i luoghi che nomino li troverete realmente, a meno che non dica esplicitamente il contrario nelle note;  
> \+ i cognomi sono 50% canon, 50% inventati. Per quanto riguarda i genitori in generale, ho cercato di attenermi al canon quando possibile, altrimenti li ho bellamente inventati.

Pioveva da giorni ormai. Settimane, forse. Konan non sapeva se avesse passato più tempo a studiare o a guardare le gocce di pioggia scivolare lungo i vetri della sua stanza. Probabilmente la seconda opzione. Anche adesso la ragazza continuava a lanciare occhiate fuori dalla finestra, nonostante il libro aperto sul tavolo da più di due ore. Si stava annoiando e non ci poteva fare nulla.  
  
“Così è inutile” mormorò, chiudendo il libro con un sospiro. Si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, fermandosi qualche secondo in corridoio per capire se la casa fosse effettivamente vuota. Non era raro che i suoi zii uscissero senza avvertirla, e sembrava che anche stavolta non si fossero preoccupati di dirglielo. Konan scese le scale e andò in soggiorno, dove di solito suo zio passava le domeniche pomeriggio, tra grossi tomi di storia medievale e il costante borbottio di fondo della televisione.

Non trovandolo neanche lì entrò in cucina, e controllò se ci fosse qualche post it appiccicato da qualche parte che le indicasse dove fossero andati stavolta gli zii, ma (come al solito) non vide nulla. Sbuffò e aprì il frigo, in contemplazione. Non c’era granché da sgranocchiare come spuntino, e non aveva così tanta fame da mangiare cetrioli in agrodolce dal barattolo alle quattro e mezza del pomeriggio.

Era ancora davanti al frigo quando sentì il cellulare squillare. Sbuffò più forte di prima e corse di sopra. “Chi diavolo è di domenica”, brontolò forte. Piombò in camera e rispose senza guardare il display.

“Pronto”.

“Ma quanto cazzo ci metti a rispondere!” sbraitò Mangetsu. Konan roteò gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sul materasso.

“Beh, ho risposto, no?”

“Grazie al cazzo!”

“Non il tuo” rise Konan. Non poteva vederlo, ma poteva immaginare Mangetsu indignato ergersi in tutto il suo metro e settantotto, pronto a riagganciare. Lo precedette: “Mi hai chiamato per...?”

“Per riagganciarti in faccia, ovviamente” disse Mangetsu. La ragazza sorrise, lo conosceva bene. “Volevo sapere se ti andasse di fare un giro da qualche parte, mi sto annoiando a morte e Suigetsu oggi è particolarmente fastidioso”.

“Dove vuoi andare con questa pioggia?” borbottò Konan, girandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Il tempo non era migliorato.

“Ma che ne so, era tanto per uscire un po’”.

“Mh. In teoria dovrei finire di studiare...”

“Portati i libri e finisci da me, e poi andiamo”.

Il sorriso di Konan si allargò. “Apprezzo ma no, porto solo me stessa”, si alzò. “Quindici minuti e sono da te”.

Mangetsu gemette. “Facciamo dieci?”

“Se solo potessi volare”, Konan rise. “A dopo”.

*

“Ci hai messo una vita” brontolò Mangetsu aprendo la porta. “La prossima volta passo io da te”.

“Sì, sì” disse Konan, rimanendo fuori. “Pensavo che andassimo subito...”. Sul pianerottolo non c’era anima viva oltre a lei, e dagli appartamenti vicini non proveniva alcun rumore, tuttavia Konan si guardò comunque attorno. Non era la prima volta che andava dagli Hozuki, ma ogni volta il silenzio la spiazzava.

Si spostò dalla porta quando Mangetsu uscì. Lui non sembrava preoccupato dalla calma che regnava nel condominio. “È sempre così tranquillo da te” commentò Konan finché scendevano le scale. Il ragazzo sbuffò.

“Lo è quando Stupi-getsu non invita i suoi amici scoppiati”.

Konan sorrise. “Oggi sei un po’ intollerante o sbaglio?”

Uscirono all’aperto passando per il portone principale. Il temporale sembrava sul punto di calmarsi, ma l’acqua continuava a cadere. Mangetsu guardò il cielo, dubbioso. “Dici che smetterà a breve?”

“Probabilmente sì, ma non ho intenzione di andare in giro sotto la pioggia” lo avvertì Konan, tirando fuori un ombrellino dalla borsa.

Mangetsu roteò gli occhi e glielo tolse di mano abbastanza bruscamente.  
“E allora non andremo in giro sotto la pioggia” sbuffò, aprendo l’ombrello. Konan sorrise. “Potremmo andare al 109*” propose, incamminandosi, con l’amica a fianco ben attenta a rimanere sotto l’ombrello.

“Uh?”

“Il centro commerciale!”

“Non so se ci sono mai stata” commentò Konan, pensierosa.

“Sul serio?”

“Ti ricordo che mi sono trasferita qui da poco”.

“Quattro mesi non sono poco” puntualizzò Mangetsu, ma non proseguì la conversazione quando Konan non rispose.

Camminarono in silenzio per un po’, il rumore del traffico circostante come sottofondo. Poi Mangetsu si fermò di botto, indicando qualcosa a Konan. “Quella è la nostra meta!” affermò teatralmente, strappando un sorriso divertito alla ragazza. La torre del centro commerciale si stagliava netta contro il cielo, il numero 109 ben visibile anche a quella distanza.

“È grande come sembra?”

“Anche di più, sono otto piani in tutto” rispose Mangetsu.

“Otto piani?”

“È quello che ho detto” sbuffò il ragazzo, evitando una pozzanghera.

“Bisbetico” mormorò Konan, attenta a non farsi sentire ma beccandosi ugualmente un’occhiataccia da parte dell’amico.  
Arrivati all’ingresso del centro commerciale, Mangetsu si mise ad armeggiare per chiudere l’ombrello. Konan invece entrò direttamente, avvicinandosi alla mappa con le indicazioni per raggiungere i vari piani messa in bella mostra. Leggendo, una domanda le venne spontanea.

“‘getsu” chiamò, senza girarsi. Quando non ricevette risposta, chiamò di nuovo. “‘getsu!”

“Mpf?”, il ragazzo le si avvicinò, “il tuo ombrello fa schifo, volevo dirtelo”.

“Non ci sono negozi di abbigliamento maschile qui” disse Konan. Guardò l’amico. “Perché siamo venuti proprio qui? Finirai con l’annoiarti” commentò.

Lui arrossì. “Ecco...”

“...”

“In realtà non ti ho proposto il 109 a caso...”

“...?”

“... devo... devo prendere un regalo per una persona”, mormorò Mangetsu. Sembrò prendere coraggio. “Una mia compagna di classe, Samui. Se avremo lezioni assieme la vedrai”, disse.

Konan scosse la testa. “Potevi dirmelo che ti serviva un consiglio”.

“Non mi serve un consiglio!”

La ragazza alzò le sopracciglia.

“Cioè... mi serve sapere se quello che ho in mente va bene o no!”

“Va bene, va bene”, Konan si impose di non ridere per non imbarazzare ulteriormente Mangetsu che sembrava già al limite della sopportazione. “Cosa avevi in mente?”

*

“Ma sei serio?”

“Beh...”

“Mangetsu!”

“Tu mi devi supportare, non abbattere!” sibilò il ragazzo, guadagnandosi un’occhiata perplessa dalla ragazza in cassa.

“Ti abbatto eccome!” sibilò Konan, abbassando la voce. “Sul serio abbiamo fatto tre piani di scale perché tu potessi cercare dei _calzini_?”

“Scale _mobili_!” esclamò Mangetsu, “e cosa c’è che non va con questi calzini?!”

Konan si passò una mano sulla faccia. Non sapeva bene da dove iniziare a spiegare a Mangetsu cosa non andasse.

“Posso aiutarvi, ragazzi?” domandò gentilmente una commessa, avvicinandosi.

“No, no! Grazie” sbottò Mangetsu, brusco. La commessa batté in ritirata, Konan la guardò andare via. Poi guardò l’amico.  
“Ascolta, ma questa Samui ti piace?”

“Eh...”

“Non fare il vago”.

Il ragazzo stava esaminando un paio di calzini grigi con dei trenini blu stampati. “Eh...” ripeté. “Direi di sì. Un po’”.

“ _Un po’_ ” lo scimmiottò Konan. Gli prese di mano i calzini che stava guardando e li rimise al loro posto. “Ascolta, perché non le prendi qualcosa come un braccialetto, una collana...?” stava per aggiungere _sarebbe meglio_ , ma si controllò.

Il ragazzo sospirò. “Non so, non mi è sembrata il tipo che apprezza quel tipo di cose”.

“Cosa apprezza, allora?”

“Ma che ne so io” sbuffò Mangetsu. “Mi ha aiutato un sacco quest’estate con lo studio, e ci tenevo a ricambiare in qualche modo... ho pensato che prenderle un regalo avesse senso, ma ora che mi guardi con quella faccia magari ho avuto un’idea di merda” finì la frase a bassa voce.

“Non è un’idea di merda, ma penso che anziché prenderle un regalo tu possa semplicemente portarla a fare qualcosa che le piace” disse Konan. Ci pensò su. “Magari puoi portarla a caccia di coleotteri” continuò scoppiando a ridere, con Mangetsu che roteava gli occhi.

“È a mio fratello che piacciono i coleotteri!” sbottò il ragazzo. Sembrava essersi rasserenato un po’. “Mmmh, potrei seguire il tuo consiglio...”

“Bravo”.

“Dillo che in realtà sei tu a volere questi bellissimi calzini” scherzò Mangetsu.

“Sai già cosa prendermi come regalo di Natale” commentò la ragazza, ridendo apertamente. “Io avrei fame” aggiunse poi.

“Al settimo piano penso ci sia un bar” rifletté Mangetsu.

“Settimo?!”

“Sei tu che hai detto di avere fame...”

“Non so se ho _così_ fame”.

*

In effetti, aveva _così_ fame.

“Questo posto è 30% negozi, 70% scale” esalò Mangetsu una volta che si furono seduti ad un tavolino del bar. Era un posto neutro ma tutto sommato carino, pensò Konan; c’era un lungo bancone bianco, un’imponente pianta finta vicino alla porta e una serie di fette di torta in bella mostra dietro un’ampia vetrina, una più appetitosa dell’altra. I tavolini erano tanti, ma solo due erano occupati: uno da Mangetsu e Konan, l’altro da una coppia di ragazze impegnate in una fitta conversazione. La cameriera prese la loro ordinazione e si allontanò svelta.

“Sai chi sono quelle?” Mangetsu accennò con la testa all’altro tavolo occupato. Konan scosse la testa.

“No”.

“Quella coi capelli rosa è Haruno Sakura. La bionda è Yamanaka Ino”.

“Okay...?”

“Sono terribili. Le vedrai domani” disse Mangetsu con fare misterioso.

“E perché dovrei vederle domani?”

“Sono della nostra scuola. Presidentesse di club”.

“Club?”

“Beh, sì. Non ne sai nulla?”

Konan non voleva dire _sì, non ne ho la minima idea_ , quindi optò per uno sguardo vacuo.

“Aaaaah” sospirò Mangetsu, “okay. Beh, la Yuusei non è una scuola privata, ovviamente... ma non è nemmeno completamente pubblica. È una soluzione a metà, fatta apposta per chi non intende studiare dodici ore al giorno e chi vuole comunque avere un diploma che valga qualcosa. È un buon compromesso anche per chi non vuole abbandonare gli studi pur facendo sport a livello agonistico”. Accennò di nuovo alle due ragazze sedute poco distanti. “Ad esempio, la Yamanaka che io sappia fa danza classica, ed è anche la presidentessa del club di danza della scuola. La Haruno invece è una dei rappresentanti dell’istituto”.

“Non sembrano male” commentò Konan.

La cameriera tornò con il loro ordine: una fetta di torta al lampone e una Fanta per Konan, un muffin alle nocciole e un’acqua naturale per Mangetsu.

“Sembrano è il termine giusto”.

“Che palle Mongo-getsu, proprio qui dovevi venire?”

Mangetsu e Konan si voltarono.

“Stupi-getsu! Sei una persecuzione!”

“Ah-ah-ah” borbottò Suigetsu. Era con due suoi amici, un ragazzo alto coi capelli arancioni, apparentemente tranquillo, e una ragazza rossa, con un paio di occhiali rettangolari e un’aria indisponente. “Ragazzi, ci spostiamo”.

“Io volevo mangiare una fetta di torta” si oppose il ragazzo coi capelli arancioni, avvicinandosi al bancone del bar.

“Sono sicura che ci sia qualche altro posto con della torta, nei paraggi” commentò sarcasticamente l’amica di Suigetsu, andandogli dietro di malavoglia.

Suigetsu invece si avvicinò al fratello. “Stavi andando via?” domandò speranzoso.

“In realtà no” rispose Mangetsu cacciandosi in bocca un pezzo di muffin. “E comunque lei è Konan” disse.

“Piacere” mormorò Suigetsu. Konan gli sorrise, educata. “Beh, nii-san? Possiamo sederci qui con voi o è una conversazione privata?”

“Prego” replicò Mangetsu. “Fossi in te però andrei a vedere cosa combina Karin...”

“Merda!” disse Suigetsu, scattando in piedi.

A quanto sembrava, Karin aveva deciso di piombare al tavolo della Haruno e della Yamanaka come una furia. Konan guardò Karin alzare la Yamanaka da terra, strillando insulti, prima di venire spinta via con forza dalla Haruno. Suigetsu stava cercando di trascinare via Karin, con scarsi risultati. Jugo stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione della barista, che osservava la scena sbigottita.

“Non dovremmo...?”

“Fermarle?” completò Mangetsu, che si stava di nuovo riempiendo la bocca. “Naah”, bofonchiò, “non è niente di strano, non ti preoccupare”. Konan lo fissò, perplessa. A lei quel tipo di violenza sembrava un po’ strana eccome. “Voglio dire, è così dal primo anno di superiori. Ci sono abituato ormai” rise.

“Okay, però...”

“Appena finisci la torta ci allontaniamo, se ti dà fastidio” disse Mangetsu. Probabilmente pensava di venirle incontro dicendo così, ma Konan non era turbata... solo incuriosita dalla situazione. Era vero che sembrava una cosa normale, perlomeno a giudicare dalle reazioni di Suigetsu, Jugo e Sakura. Ino era la più innervosita, ma supponeva che fosse una questione di temperamento più che di vera e propria sorpresa.

“Non mi dà fastidio, tranquillo” disse la ragazza, tornando ai suoi lamponi. Sarebbe stato strano il contrario, rimuginò.

“Smettila di rompere il cazzo, e _siediti_ ” sbottò Suigetsu, finalmente riuscito a portare via la sua amica dal tavolo di Ino e Sakura. “Dio Karin, ogni volta che le vedi vai fuori di testa!”

“Stai zitto ‘getsu!” rispose Karin, incrociando le braccia. “Dove cazzo dovrei sedermi, eh?”

“C’è posto qui” rispose sarcastico Mangetsu. “Basta tu prenda una sedia”.

“Oh, fantastico” disse lei, “due Hozuki!”

Konan rise. Karin la guardò di traverso per un istante, poi sembrò tranquillizzarsi un po’.

“Bello spettacolo, eh?” commentò, “comunque io mi chiamo Karin. Uzumaki Karin”.

“Konan, piacere”.

Karin avvicinò una sedia da uno dei tavolini vicini e si sedette. “Konan, e poi?”

“Ito. Ito Konan”. Per un attimo aveva esitato. Non aveva ancora deciso che cognome utilizzare a scuola, se quello dei suoi zii o quello dei suoi genitori. La domanda di Karin l’aveva colta di sorpresa. Sentì un leggero disagio iniziare a montare dentro di lei. Mandò giù l’ultimo pezzo di torta a fatica.

“Uhm. Che scuola fai?” chiese Karin.

Konan non aveva voglia di spiegare la sua situazione a una perfetta estranea. Cercò con gli occhi Mangetsu, che stava discutendo con suo fratello. Nessun aiuto da parte sua, perfetto.

“Mi sono trasferita da poco, devo iniziare la quinta alla Yuusei”. Omettere non era come mentire, le aveva detto suo padre una volta.

“Aaah, ci vedremo spesso allora” commentò Karin. “Sai già in che sezione?”

“Cazzo Karin, ma è un interrogatorio?” esclamò Mangetsu, distraendosi un attimo.

“Non mi risulta” bofonchiò la ragazza. “Ma Jugo?” domandò poi, perlustrando il bar con lo sguardo. Non c’era traccia del ragazzo coi capelli arancioni, e nemmeno di Sakura e Ino. Suigetsu alzò le spalle. “Boh”.

“Starà parlando con la barista per vedere se serve loro una mano. Penso stia cercando un lavoro” ragionò Karin ad alta voce.

“Può darsi” disse Mangetsu. Konan si alzò in piedi di scatto, il cellulare in mano.

“Mi allontano un attimo, mi sta chiamando mia zia...”

“No problem” rispose l’Hozuki.

*

“Pronto?”

“Konan!” La voce di sua zia era troppo alta. “Dove sei?”

“Sono con un amico, siamo andati al centro commerciale...”

“Potevi lasciare un biglietto!” strillò la donna.

“Anche voi” borbottò piano Konan. “A breve rientro”.

“A che ora?”

“A breve” ripeté la ragazza. “Non faccio tardi, non ti preoccupare”.

“Hai le chiavi di casa?” domandò zia Ito.

“Perché?”

“Dio, Konan. È così difficile rispondere a una domanda?” Ci fu un sospiro pesante e qualche secondo di silenzio. “Io e Seiji siamo a cena con dei nostri amici stasera, non sappiamo a che ora rientreremo. Per questo ti ho chiesto se avessi le chiavi”.

“Io... sì, ho le chiavi”.

“Torna presto, mi raccomando”. Sua zia riattaccò prima che la ragazza potesse dire qualcosa.

*

“Sicura che non vuoi venire da noi a cena?” domandò Mangetsu. Konan scosse la testa.

“No, tranquillo. Grazie comunque”.

Appena Konan aveva chiuso la telefonata, Mangetsu si era alzato, ansioso di andare via. Karin e Suigetsu stavano battibeccando di nuovo, Jugo non era ancora riapparso ma aveva scritto agli amici dicendo che avrebbe concluso a breve il colloquio col capo del bar. Karin ci aveva visto giusto.

“Figurati”, rispose il ragazzo. “Ci vediamo domani, allora” concluse, restituendole l’ombrello. Durante il tragitto di rientro aveva finalmente smesso di piovere.

“Certo”. Esitò. “Vedrai che andrà bene...”

Mangetsu alzò le spalle. “Ho fatto quello che potevo” affermò. Le sorrise. “Dai, ti lascio andare... non studiare troppo” rise.

“Ci proverò” rispose Konan, entrando in casa con un mezzo sorriso. Voltandosi per chiudere la porta, guardò la schiena magra di Mangetsu sparire giù per le scale del condominio. Era così facile passare del tempo con lui, a parlare di niente di importante.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave e andò in cucina per prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare.

*

“Ohi!” salutò Mangetsu entrando in casa.

“Era ora!” lo apostrofò sua madre dalla cucina, sovrastando il rumore del forno. “È quasi pronto!”

“Grande ma’”, rispose il ragazzo, raggiungendola ai fornelli. “Ho riaccompagnato a casa la mia amica, per questo ci ho messo un po’...”

“Quale amica?” domandò la donna. “La conosco?”

“Ma’... dai” borbottò Mangetsu.

Kaoru Hozuki era curiosa, ma non cattiva. Davanti all’imbarazzo del figlio, batté in ritirata con un sorriso rassegnato. “E va bene. Portala a cena una volta, però!”

“È solo una compagna di scuola!” sbottò lui, arrossendo.

“Di chi state parlando?” Suigetsu entrò in cucina, attirato un po’ dal vociare e un po’ dal profumo d’arrosto che si era sparso per tutta la casa.

“Di nessuno!”

“Tuo fratello accompagna a casa ragazze di cui io non so nulla!” si lamentò la donna. Suigetsu aggrottò la fronte.

“Hai accompagnato a casa quella Kumiko?”

“ _Konan_ ” sibilò Mangetsu. “E non sono affari tuoi!”

“Konan!” esclamò Kaoru. “Che bel nome!”

“Mamma!”

“Suigetsu, chiama papà. Mangetsu, visto che non vuoi raccontarmi nulla vorrà dire che laverai tu i piatti dopo...”

“Non è per niente giusto così...”

*

La mattina arrivò in fretta, e con essa l’ansia per gli esami imminenti. Konan cercò di metterci il meno possibile a fare colazione, vestirsi e uscire, ma non riuscì ad evitare sua zia che l’aspettava sulla porta per augurarle buona fortuna.“Buona fortuna Konan-chan”, disse Ayame, “sono sicura che andrà bene”.

“Lo spero, zia” rispose la ragazza. Sua zia le sorrise, confortante. Poi fece una smorfia.

“Potevi toglierti quel coso dalla faccia, almeno oggi...”

Konan si sfiorò il piercing. “Non lo noterà nessuno, zia” mormorò.

Ayame sospirò, guardando sua nipote uscire.

“Non so se torno per pranzo, ti chiamo dopo” la avvisò Konan, uscendo. Aveva sentito il cellulare vibrarle nella tasca dei pantaloni, a quell’ora poteva essere solo Mangetsu. Non aspettò la risposta: si fiondò giù per le scale, facendo i gradini a due a due.

All’entrata del palazzo trovò Mangetsu, nervoso. In genere era Konan ad andare da lui, ma stavolta sembrava che il ragazzo avesse fatto un’eccezione alla regola.

“Era ora!”

“Guarda che siamo in anticipo” commentò la ragazza. Si incamminarono verso la fermata della metro. “Sembri nervoso”.

“ _Sono_ nervoso” bofonchiò Mangetsu. “Se non lo passo dovrò rifare l’anno”.

“Lo passerai. Ti sei preparato tanto per quest’esame”.

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia. “Tu, piuttosto? Nervosa?”

“Beh, sì... però le mie sono integrazioni... è un po’ diverso”.

“Mmmh...”

L’umore del ragazzo continuò a precipitare, e quando finalmente arrivarono al cancello dell’istituto, alle otto e dieci, Mangetsu sembrava sul punto di svenire da un momento all’altro. Era cadaverico.

“Vuoi bere un caffè prima di entrare?” domandò Konan, preoccupata.

“No, no, ce la faccio...”

“Come preferisci” mormorò lei. Inutile insistere.

“Mi fumo una cicca ed entriamo” disse Mangetsu. “Va bene?”

“Oi, ‘getsu!” Il richiamo attirò la loro attenzione. Mangetsu localizzò immediatamente la fonte.

“Tayuya!”

Una ragazza bassina, con una lunga chioma porpora, si staccò da un gruppetto di ragazzi poco distante e si diresse verso di loro praticamente correndo.

“Tutto bene?”

“Me l’hanno chiesto tutti oggi” sbuffò Mangetsu, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Sarà perché hai l’aria di uno che deve vomitare” replicò Tayuya sarcastica. Guardò Konan, rimasta in silenzio. “Sei nuova?”

“Esatto... ho anche io un esame. Di integrazione” rispose Konan.

“Fico” commentò Tayuya, “sicuramente meglio del dover recuperare fisica”.

“Eh già” borbottò Mangetsu.

Tayuya roteò gli occhi. “Che palle che sei, ‘getsu. Vedrai che andrà bene!”

“Sì, sì...”

“Sai già in che aula faremo l’esame?” domandò Konan.

“No, penso ce lo diranno prima di entrare”. Tayuya si alzò sulle punte, fissando qualcosa dietro Konan. “Mi sembra che si stia muovendo qualcosa, comunque...”

“Ti sembra giusto” commentò uno dei ragazzi del suo gruppo, avvicinatosi per recuperarla. “Dobbiamo andare”.

“È ora, eh?” Tayuya sbuffò. “Ci vediamo dentro allora” disse, salutando Mangetsu nello specifico e guardando appena Konan.

Mangetsu annuì, facendo un ultimo tiro. “Arriviamo”. Non gli era sfuggito che Konan aveva praticamente smesso di parlare. Non sapeva come interpretare il suo silenzio. “Hey...”

“Sì?” La ragazza lo guardò, distolta da qualunque fossero i suoi pensieri. “Scusa, mi sono distratta un attimo”.

“Ho notato. Andiamo anche noi?”

“Sì...”

“Vedrai che andrà bene” affermò. Il fatto che proprio lui, bianco come il marmo e palesemente agitato, cercasse di rincuorarla la fece sorridere.

“Speriamo”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima introduzione dei “bravi fioi” dell’Akatsuki! Altro dettaglio (li scrivo man mano che compaiono, pardon per l’eventuale confusione): anche i pensieri di Pain saranno in corsivo. Ho deciso che lui e Konan saranno gli unici dai pensieri esplicitamente scritti.  
> \+ Il Kiri non esiste però già dal nome penso fosse facilmente intuibile. Tenetelo d’occhio perché diventerà un posticino rilevante.  
> \+ Ho controllato l’altezza dei personaggi, volevo la certezza scientifica di ciò che stavo scrivendo e non sono rimasta delusa – Hidan praticamente svetta su Konan, assurdo, ero convinta fossero quasi della stessa altezza. The more you know.  
> \+ La Kuregama è l’istituto che frequentava Konan prima di cambiare.  
> \+ Pain e Konan sono un caso di interesse-a-prima-vista.  
> \+ headcanon #1: Suigetsu e Mangetsu sono cugini di primo grado di Kisame.  
> \+ headcanon #2: Hidan è albino.  
> \+ Sasori e Hidan sono i personaggi più semplici da scrivere, the more you know pt. 2.  
> \+ Kimimaro e Kidomaro sono già una coppia dall’inizio di questa fanfic, sono uno dei miei pairing preferiti.

Alle undici e venticinque, Konan posò la penna sul banco e rilesse per l’ennesima volta l’esame. Le sembrava di aver fatto un buon lavoro, tutto sommato. Mancavano solo cinque minuti allo scadere del tempo.

Due file più avanti, la testa di Mangetsu era china sul banco. La ragazza sperò che non fosse troppo indietro.

“Ito”. Il professor Morino avanzò verso di lei, lasciando la sua postazione in un angolo dell’aula. “Hai finito?”

“Sì” rispose Konan. “Posso consegnare?”

“Mancano ancora cinque minuti” replicò l’uomo. Mangetsu qualche settimana prima le aveva fatto un rapido excursus su tutti gli insegnanti che avrebbe avuto quell’anno, e aveva definito Morino _un severo bastardo_. La ragazza poteva benissimo farsi un’idea del perché.

“Ibiki”, chiamò Anko Mitarashi, seduta in cattedra e profondamente annoiata da circa due ore e mezza, “se ha finito direi che può uscire, mancano solo cinque minuti...”

“Mmmh” commentò Morino, “d’accordo. Vai pure, Ito”.

Konan non se lo fece ripetere due volte: infilò le sue cose in borsa e uscì velocemente dall’aula, scoccando un’occhiata a Mangetsu che non accennava ad alzare la testa dal foglio.

In corridoio non c’era anima viva ma dal forte brusio di sottofondo sembrava che l’atrio dell’istituto fosse gremito di gente. Una considerazione che si rivelò fondata.

_Cavolo, quanta gente c’è,_ pensò Konan. Sembrava che tutti stessero aspettando il termine degli esami, insegnanti compresi.

“Hey! Konan...?!” La voce di Suigetsu la distolse dalla contemplazione. Si stava facendo largo tra la gente assieme a Jugo, diretto verso di lei. “Mongo-getsu ha finito?”

“Non ancora”.

“Male” commentò Suigetsu, facendo una smorfia.

“Spero gli sia andata bene” mormorò Konan.

“Non è la prima volta che Mangetsu deve recuperare una materia. Sarà esperto ormai” commentò l’Hozuki, ma neanche lui sembrava convinto di ciò che aveva detto.

Jugo alzò le spalle. “Lo scoprirà presto comunque”.

“Già”.

“Quando usciranno i risultati?” domandò Suigetsu.

Konan esitò. “Se domani iniziano le lezioni, forse già oggi?”

“Come fanno a uscire _oggi_?” commentò Suigetsu. Non roteò gli occhi, ma il tono lasciava presupporre che l’avrebbe fatto volentieri, se avesse avuto appena più confidenza. Konan non sapeva bene se quell’atteggiamento sarcastico le andasse a genio.

“Anche a me sembrava di aver capito così” mormorò Jugo, pensoso.

“Ohi!” Tayuya si avvicinò, trascinandosi dietro i suoi amici. “Com’è andata?” domandò, rivolgendosi a Konan.

“Spero bene...”

“Ma sì, dai” intervenne uno degli amici di Tayuya. Era molto più alto di lei – in realtà, era il più alto del gruppo – e aveva i capelli neri raccolti in un ciuffo disordinato. “Comunque io sono Kidomaro”.

“Che stupida, non vi ho neanche presentato!” esclamò Tayuya.

“Continua pure a dormire” commentò beffardo un altro. Era difficile risultare più pungenti di Suigetsu, ma lui superò quel limite senza problemi. “Kimimaro” disse solo, rivolgendosi a Konan. “E lui è Sakon” concluse.

“Io sono Konan” si presentò la ragazza.

“Sei antipatico” sbuffò Tayuya. Kimimaro le scoccò un sorrisetto ma non disse altro. Kidomaro fece una smorfia.

“Dovrebbero aver finito tutti” commentò Jugo.

“Sì, ecco Mangetsu” confermò il ragazzo di nome Sakon, indicando il corridoio dietro di loro.

“Non chiedetemi com’è andata” esalò l’Hozuki, avvicinandosi agli altri con una faccia terribile.

“Iniziamo bene” commentò Konan.

Kidomaro rise. “È andata così male?”

“Anche peggio” borbottò Mangetsu. “Andiamo a mangiare, dai”.

Nessuno obiettò, così il gruppetto uscì da scuola e si diresse verso un piccolo bar nei dintorni, il Kiri. Konan non c’era mai stata né l’aveva mai sentito nominare, ma i due fratelli Hozuki avevano marciato a passo spedito nella sua direzione, e nessuno aveva proposto un altro posto.

A quanto pare non erano stati i soli a sceglierlo, perché il piccolo bar era sovraffollato. Tayuya si era aggrappata al braccio di Sakon per non perderli.

“È super pieno!” esclamò, alzando la voce per farsi sentire. Konan annuì guardandosi intorno. Alcuni dei ragazzi là dentro avevano fatto l’esame con lei, poco prima; riconobbe un ragazzo in felpa con dei tatuaggi rossi sulle guance, col cappuccio alzato nonostante l’aria soffocante. Non ricordava il nome, ma aveva altro a cui pensare in quel momento, come ad esempio il fatto che qualcuno davanti a lei le stesse pestando i piedi senza tante cerimonie. Qualcuno più alto di lei di quasi dieci centimetri, quindi non si fece scrupoli nel dargli uno spintone.

“Oh, ma che cazzo...!?”. Il tizio si girò, irritato. “Ma che cazzo vuoi?”

_Un albino_ , pensò Konan sorpresa. “Mi stavi pestando i piedi”.

“Eh beh, che strano! Non c’è spazio neanche per respirare!” sbottò lui. Uno dei ragazzi accanto a lui gli mollò un ceffone sulla nuca.

“La vuoi piantare di strillare?”

“Coglione!” ribatté l’albino per tutta risposta, lasciando completamente perdere la ragazza.

“Konan”, Mangetsu attirò la sua attenzione, “è meglio se cambiamo posto, io voglio pranzare entro oggi”.

“Hai scelto tu di venire qui” gli fece notare la ragazza, spazientita.

“Non pensavo che sarebbe venuta anche tutta la scuola!”

“Bella scelta di merda, Mongo-getsu” commentò Suigetsu, che sembrava divertito dall’intera situazione.

“Ma se anche tu volevi venire qui!”

“Ragazzi” si intromise Kidomaro. “Ci sono dei tavolini fuori. Provo a vedere se c’è posto”. Si diresse fuori, muovendosi con disinvoltura in mezzo alla gente e sparendo oltre la porta a vetri dell’entrata.

Konan notò Kimimaro seguire l’amico con lo sguardo. Non aveva più aperto bocca da prima ma i suoi occhi verdi erano attenti anche quando sembrava non ascoltare.

“Sei proprio un _coglione_ , Suigetsu”.

“Senti chi parla”.

“Proprio qua dovete discutere? Cazzo!” sbottò Tayuya. L’imprecazione fece voltare il tipo di prima, lo schiacciatore di piedi albino, che scoppiò a ridere vedendo la fonte del rumore.

“Diglielo, ragazzina!”

“Come mi hai _chiamato_?!” Tayuya si staccò da Sakon, ma Sakon la conosceva da troppo tempo per non sapere come sarebbe andata a finire se non fosse intervenuto, quindi la trattenne per un braccio. “Mollami, cazzo! Mollami!”

“ _Hidan_...”. Il tipo del ceffone di prima si era girato di tre quarti, evidentemente pronto a dargliene almeno un altro paio.

In mezzo a quella confusione, Konan sentì il cellulare vibrarle nella tasca del giubbotto. Non era un buon segno. Si ricordò di aver detto a sua zia che avrebbe chiamato a casa una volta finito l’esame, ma se ne era scordata. Sospirò. Aveva poca voglia di stare a sentire una predica sul rispetto e sul fatto di non dover dare altre preoccupazioni...

“Oi”, Mangetsu la stava guardando con un grosso punto interrogativo nello sguardo.

“Devo uscire un attimo” disse Konan senza ricambiare lo sguardo, fisso sul display del cellulare. “Mi stanno chiamando”. Uscì a spintoni e borbottando scuse a ogni passo, chiedendosi come Kidomaro avesse fatto a scivolare in quel modo così aggraziato tra la gente. _Abilità innata_.

*

“Pronto, zia...?”

“ _Konan!_ ” strillò Ayame Ito.

“Scusami zia, mi sono dimenticata di chiamare...”

“Non si fa così, Konan! Mi sono preoccupata da morire!” La donna sembrava sul punto di piangere, e Konan sentì lo stomaco chiudersi. _Ha ragione. Avrei dovuto pensarci._

“Mi dispiace” mormorò. “Non ci ho pensato”.

“Lo so che non ci hai pensato, Konan-chan. Però... se dici che mi chiamerai a una certa ora, o in un certo momento, lo devi fare... altrimenti mi preoccupo”, Ayame sembrava aver ripreso il controllo dei propri nervi.

La ragazza sentì in sottofondo lo zio chiedere qualcosa.

“Seiji chiede se torni per pranzo...”

“No zia, mangio fuori. Torno nel pomeriggio”. Konan si rese conto di aver guardato a terra per tutta la telefonata, incurante di chi avesse intorno. Alzando gli occhi, vide che dentro al bar la situazione era peggiorata nettamente: Sakon stava trattenendo Tayuya (che sembrava urlare), con la forza, il tizio di nome Hidan rideva ma anche lui era trattenuto fisicamente dal suo amico; Kimimaro rideva; i due Hozuki stavano ancora litigando senza badare al caos attorno. Spostando lo sguardo, Konan notò Kidomaro seduto a un tavolino libero e impegnato a fumarsi una sigaretta, beato e pacifico. Accorgendosi di lei, alzò un braccio e le lanciò un sorriso.

“Va bene. Va bene” disse Ayame. “Stai tranquilla, va bene? La prossima volta ricordati di chiamare”.

“Va bene zia. Scusami ancora”. Konan chiuse la telefonata avvicinandosi al tavolino. “Perché non sei più tornato dentro? Ti stavamo aspettando”.

“Sarei rientrato, se non avessero iniziato a litigare” sbuffò Kidomaro alzando le spalle. “Non mi interessano le risse. E poi volevo fumare”.

“Ci penso io allora”.

*

Dentro al bar, la situazione era degenerata in fretta.

_Cosa faccio?_

“Tappo di merda”, Hidan stava ululando a quel punto, incurante dell’ambiente circostante, “vieni a ripetere quello che hai detto!”

“Sakon, _cazzo_!” Tayuya ce la stava mettendo tutta per sganciarsi, ma il suo amico sopportava stoicamente.

Konan era più che abituata a scene del genere. Solo perché aveva frequentato un istituto privato non significava che non avesse mai assistito a – o innescato – una rissa o litigi come quello. No, la novità era essere coinvolta direttamente. Decise di gestire prima il male minore, e si girò verso i fratelli Hozuki, che sembravano aver deciso spontaneamente di dare un taglio alla discussione che stavano avendo.

“Kidomaro ha trovato posto fuori” disse la ragazza.

“Ottimo” rispose Mangetsu, “peccato che ora ci sia Harukaze da gestire”.

“Parla per te” sbuffò Suigetsu, “io esco”, e così fece, seguito da Kimimaro, lasciando soli Konan e Mangetsu.

“Tayuya, piantala e usciamo!” sbottò Sakon, strattonando l’amica. Lei per tutta risposta gli fece il dito medio.

“Piantala tu di strattonarmi!”

“Oi Kakuzu, mollami”. Anche Hidan stava protestando ma il suo amico non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

“Vaffanculo Hidan”.

Cogliendo l’occasione, Konan si avvicinò a Tayuya e Sakon. “C’è posto fuori. Andiamo?” Sentiva Mangetsu molleggiarsi sulle gambe dietro di lei, probabilmente stava guardando quei due... Hidan e Kakuzu.

Sakon annuì. Tayuya guardò fisso Konan, con le narici ancora dilatate per lo scatto d’ira di prima, rossa in viso. Konan sostenne lo sguardo, senza sorridere. “Andiamo?” ripeté solo. Tayuya non rispose, si limitò ad annuire.

“Bene”. Uscirono tutti, raggiungendo gli altri ai tavolini. Konan si guardò alle spalle un’ultima volta prima di tornare all’aperto: Hidan aveva raggiunto il bancone del bar e ci si era appoggiato, ghignando; Kakuzu invece si era seduto a un tavolino già occupato da due ragazzi, entrambi con dei capelli improbabili: uno li aveva rosso acceso, mentre l’altro li aveva praticamente arancioni. Proprio quest’ultimo ragazzo incrociò lo sguardo di Konan, che indugiava.

_Non_ le sorrise.

Konan si decise a raggiungere gli altri, lasciando che la porta sbattesse alle sue spalle.

Kidomaro era alla terza sigaretta. “Oi, Konan. Ce l’hai fatta a farli uscire”.

“Avresti potuto venire tu a chiamarci” rispose Kimimaro.

“Non avevo voglia”.

“Tsk”.

“Ma Jugo?” domandò Suigetsu. “Dove si è cacciato?”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

“Gli piace proprio sparire” bofonchiò Mangetsu.

“Non è molto socievole” rispose il fratello. “Lo fa spesso”.

“Ciao ragazzi”, si avvicinò una cameriera, “avete già ordinato...?”

*

“Kidomaro... fai vomitare” sbotto Kimimaro. L’amico, che stava ingoiando una manciata di patate fritte in una volta sola, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

“Abbastanza” commentò Tayuya, ridacchiando.

Kidomaro ignorò entrambi.

“Non mi sembri meglio, Tayuya” disse Sakon con un sorrisetto. L’amica gli punzecchiò un fianco con la forchetta.

“Hey!”

Konan si gustava il suo tramezzino, pacifica. Non aveva affatto fame, ma non sarebbe riuscita a tirare avanti tutto il pomeriggio a stomaco vuoto. Naturalmente Mangetsu quando aveva visto arrivare quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo pranzo, era insorto ed era entrato in modalità chioccia. Gli altri lo avevano sfottuto per bene, ma l’Hozuki non se ne era curato, impegnato com’era a convincere Konan a mangiare qualcos’altro. Lei aveva sorriso e aveva rifiutato, gentilmente, perché anche se l’insistenza le dava fastidio capiva che lui era in buona fede.

“Da quanto vi conoscete, voi due?” domandò Tayuya, curiosa. “Discutete come me e Sakon!”

“Come te _e te_ , vuoi dire” disse Sakon, “o come te e Kidomaru. O te e Kimimaro. O te e Kin. O te e qualunque cosa respiri...”

“Okay, okay! Abbiamo capito il punto”, la ragazza lo fulminò con lo sguardo perché la forchetta le era stata portata via da Kimimaro, che aveva iniziato a rubare patate dal piatto di Kidomaro.

“Non da tanto. Da metà giugno” rifletté Konan. “Ci siamo conosciuti ai corsi di recupero”.

“Io però non ricordo di averti mai visto” disse Kimimaro. “Con quei capelli, me lo ricorderei”.

Suigetsu rise per il commento diretto, Mangetsu invece inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Proprio tu parli di capelli?” accennò con la testa ai capelli bianchi di Kimimaro.

“Non sapevo fossi così _mamma chioccia_ , Mangetsu- _chan_ ”.

“Ho cambiato scuola subito dopo la quarta” intervenne Konan, pacata. _E se mi chiedono perché, che cosa dico?_ Non l’aveva detto nemmeno a Mangetsu, che conosceva da un paio di mesi ormai.

“Dov’eri prima?” domandò Tayuya.

_Beh, a questo posso rispondere._

“Alla Kuregama”.

Silenzio.

“È privata, la Kuregama” commentò Kidomaro, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta.

“Sì” disse Konan. Si sentiva addosso gli occhi di tutti ma solo quelli di Kimimaro si erano oscurati sentendo nominare la sua vecchia scuola.

In quel momento arrivò Jugo, col fiatone. “Scusate ragazzi, avevo dimenticato una cosa a scuola...”

“Potevi avvertire!” ribatté Suigetsu.

“Ti ho scritto...”

“Uh?” Suigetsu tirò fuori il cellulare e controllò. Le orecchie gli si arrossarono. “Mpf”.

“Comunque... ho chiesto quando usciranno i risultati e mi hanno confermato che si sapranno già oggi”.

“Strano, di solito ci mettono secoli” borbottò Tayuya.

“Meglio così” commentò Jirobo. Mangetsu era impallidito sentendo le parole di Jugo.

“Oi Mongo-getsu, non svenire!”

“Questo vomita...”

“Meglio che paghiamo, prima che ci allontanino...”

*

“Devi sempre farti riconoscere” commentò Sasori quando anche Hidan si sedette al tavolo.

“Fottiti, Akasuna”.

“Appunto...”

“Non ho mica iniziato io” si difese Hidan, innervosito. Guardo verso il bancone. “Dove cazzo è il mio pranzo?” si domandò ad alta voce.

“Hai appena ordinato” rispose Kakuzu. “Cosa pretendi?”

“Un servizio decente!”

Kakuzu roteò gli occhi verdi e si inabissò nella felpa, incrociando le braccia.

L’unico a non avere ancora detto una parola era Pain. Stava fissando qualcosa dietro Hidan, impassibile come sempre.

La cameriera arrivò con le ordinazioni. “Ecco qua, ragazzi...”

“Alleluia!” esclamò Hidan, strappandole di mano i piatti. Kakuzu gli diede una gomitata. La ragazza si allontanò, rossa in faccia.

“Assurdo che tu riesca a scopare qualcosa che non sia la tua mano, Hidan” commentò Sasori.

L’albino si strozzò con la birra che stava bevendo. “Vaffanculo!”. Tossì, strizzando gli occhi e annaspando. “Sei solo invidioso, Akasuna!”

“Ma certo” rispose il rosso. “Invidioso della tua _prestanza_ ”.

Kakuzu fece un verso a metà tra uno sbuffo e una risata. “Quale prestanza?”

Hidan avvampò, stringendo con forza il bicchiere. “Vaffanculo a tutti e due!” ripeté. Guardò Pain, che non aveva ancora aperto bocca. Perfino Sasori stava interagendo più di lui, fatto strano. “Nakasaki? Non hai niente da dire?” Finalmente l’arancione lo degnò d’attenzione, spostando gli occhi grigi su di lui.

“Sulla tua prestanza?”

Stavolta Kakuzu rise effettivamente, non c’era la possibilità di confondersi. Quel bastardo _rideva_ _di lui._

Hidan cambiò argomento perché stavano iniziando a prudergli di nuovo le mani. “Cosa stavi guardando?” domandò spavaldo.

Gli occhi di Pain tornarono a guardare fuori. “Il gruppetto con cui hai attaccato briga poco fa”. Il riflesso sul vetro era pensieroso.

“Io non ho _attaccato briga—..._ ”.

“Eccome” continuò Pain ignorandolo. Si sfregò il mento. “Non conosco la ragazza con i capelli blu. Non penso di averla mai vista prima”.

Sasori, Kakuzu e Hidan seguirono il suo sguardo. Che Pain notasse qualcuno, e che quel qualcuno fosse una _ragazza_ , era una novità troppo interessante per poter essere snobbata.

“Sarà nuova” disse Sasori. “Se l’avessi già vista, me la ricorderei”.

“Mh...” Kakuzu aveva corrugato la fronte ed era sul punto di dire la sua, ma fu interrotto da Hidan. “Nuova o no, mi ha spintonato per bene!”

“Le stavi pestando i piedi. Io avrei fatto di peggio” osservò Kakuzu. “È seduta con gli Hozuki, quindi forse Hoshigaki la conosce”.

“Forse, sì” mormorò Pain. Non riusciva a imporsi di non guardarla. _Beh, che male c’è a guardare e basta_ pensò, irritandosi con sé stesso.

“Non glieli ho mica pestati apposta!” borbottò Hidan piano.

“O magari Itachi la conosce. Suigetsu e quegli altri sono amici di Sasuke, no?” osservò Sasori.

Pain annuì. _Voglio sapere come si chiama._

“Piuttosto, quando escono i risultati?” domandò Hidan.

“Oggi” rispose Kakuzu. “Così dice Itachi”.

“E a Itachi- _san_ chi l’ha detto?” insisté l’albino.

“Shisui-san, immagino” commentò Kakuzu.

“Mpf”.

“Se non mi credi me ne frego, non ho fatto io l’esame stamattina...”

“Ma sì che ti credo!”

“E allora cambia modi”.

“Non sei mio padre, Taki!” sibilò Hidan. Impossibile capire se fosse serio o se stesse scherzando. Nel dubbio, Sasori si alzò.

“Io pago e vado. Ne ho abbastanza”.

“Non andare, Sasori- _kuuuuuuuuun_!” ululò Hidan, cercando di afferrare l’amico. Sasori lo schivò con una smorfia.

“Ci vediamo”.

Il rosso si allontanò.

“Andiamo anche noi?” Kakuzu ignorò la smorfia di Hidan e si rivolse a Pain, che fece un cenno.

“Sì, non penso che manchi molto per i risultati...” alzandosi, lanciò un’ultima occhiata al tavolino dove prima era seduta la ragazza dai capelli blu, ma non c’era più nessuno. _Peccato._

Forse era tornata a scuola con i suoi amici, forse anche lei doveva controllare l’esito degli esami. Un po’ ci sperava. _Chissà perché mi interessa, poi_.

Uscendo dal Kiri, cominciò a piovere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono appena resa conto di aver dimenticato un dettaglio i m p o r t a n t e: i pensieri dei personaggi sono in corsivo. Il parlato è tra "...", ovviamente.

“Ti senti meglio?”

Mangetsu fece un verso, che poteva essere un sì come un no. Konan scosse la testa, insofferente, ma Suigetsu la precedette.

“Sei passato e continui a lamentarti? Che palle che sei!” commentò.

I risultati erano già stati affissi nella bacheca della scuola, in atrio. Konan aveva sorriso debolmente leggendo _passata_ accanto al proprio nome, soddisfatta di aver superato anche quella prova. Finalmente avrebbe potuto stare tranquilla: visti i risultati, nessuno avrebbe avuto niente da obiettare al suo essere lì anche se, al tempo stesso, già il fatto di essere _lì_ avrebbe potuto destare curiosità tra gli studenti e i professori.

Però era comunque una nuova scuola, ricominciare poteva indubbiamente essere un vantaggio. Non doveva dimenticarlo. Avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione all’immagine che dava di sé.

_Ultimo anno da liceale... e prima volta alla Yuusei._

“Vuoi lamentarti anche tu, Konan?” domandò Suigetsu, sarcastico, ma la ragazza non se la prese. Aveva notato che il suo sarcasmo era un’abitudine più che un vero attacco. Si rivolgeva così anche ai suoi amici.

“No, io sono soddisfatta” rispose Konan, senza perdere il sorriso.

Tayuya rise. “Brava, non prendere esempio da Mangetsu”.

“Oi, finitela!” sbottò il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia. “Avete rotto i—”

“Hozuki?” Una ragazza alta, con un caschetto biondo e gli occhi azzurrissimi, si avvicinò al loro gruppetto.

“Sa-Samui?!” Mangetsu fece un sorriso nervoso. “Che ci fai qui?”

“Ho accompagnato Omoi-kun, doveva vedere i risultati” rispose Samui. Spostò lo sguardo sul tabellone alle spalle di Mangetsu. “Tu come sei andato?”

“Io? B-bene, credo! Sono passato!”

Konan incrociò lo sguardo di Kidomaro, che le fece una smorfia divertita.

“Ottimo” rispose Samui, sorridendo. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. “Allora... ci vediamo in classe, Hozuki”. Quando fu a debita distanza, Mangetsu si voltò a guardare Konan, con le orecchie rosse per l’imbarazzo e gli occhi spalancati. La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, e con lei Tayuya e Kidomaro, che si erano trattenuti a fatica fino a quel momento.

“Ma che cazzo ridete?!”

“Sei proprio ritardato, lo sai?” commentò Kimimaro, pacato.

“Io _so_ che sono proprio stanco di farmi insultare da un imbecille come te, Kaguya!”

Kimimaro smise di sorridere e Kidomaro aggrottò la fronte.

“Oi Mangetsu, non ti agitare”.

“È che... avresti potuto continuare a parlare, anziché ammutolirti come un pesce lesso dopo tre parole in croce” commentò Tayuya. “Comunque Kimimaro stava scherzando”.

“In realtà no”.

Kidomaro gli diede un buffetto sulla testa. “Oi...”

“Oh, andiamo!” Kimimaro roteò gli occhi verdi, esasperato. “Perché non le hai chiesto di uscire?”

“In effetti...” commentò Sakon, pensoso. Quando Mangetsu lo guardò male, sostenne il suo sguardo e alzò le spalle. “È solo la mia opinione...”

“Quando tu farai lo stesso con Tsuchi ti prenderò sul serio, Yoshida” ribatté Mangetsu.

“Non ha senso parlare con te, Mongo-getsu” sbuffò Suigetsu, “rifiuti ogni consiglio e non ci provi nemmeno”. Infilò le mani in tasca e guardò Jugo. “Andiamo?”

“Sì” rispose Jugo. “Venite con noi? Raggiungiamo Karin e Sasuke, e poi facciamo un giro”.

“Un giro dove?” domandò Sakon.  
“Probabilmente all’Hebi. Dovrebbe essere aperto”.

Tayuya arricciò il naso e scosse la testa. “Nah, io passo”.

“Sì, neanch’io ho tanta voglia” affermò Kidomaro.

“E va bene” sospirò Suigetsu. “Niente allora”. Guardò Konan, rimasta in silenzio. “E tu?”

 _Tornare all’Hebi? Preferirei impiccarmi_.

“No, passo anch’io” disse la ragazza.

“Non sai cosa ti perdi” commentò Suigetsu.

*

“Non dovevi accompagnarmi per forza” borbottò Mangetsu finché camminavano.

Si erano separati dagli altri perché Mangetsu doveva fare un salto a scuola di scherma, e Konan aveva bisogno di fare una passeggiata prima di rientrare a casa così aveva scelto di accompagnarlo anziché prendere la metro. Nonostante la gentilezza che tutti le avevano dimostrato sentiva di aver raggiunto il suo limite di socialità, per quel giorno. Non vedeva l’ora di rimanere da sola coi propri pensieri e poter riflettere per bene su ciò che l’aspettava.

“Tranquillo. Mi fa piacere”.

“Mpf...”

“... e poi avrei comunque fatto la stessa strada”. _Più o meno._

“Pensi che Kaguya avesse ragione?” domandò di punto in bianco Mangetsu. “Su Samui”.

“Penso che non siano affari suoi” replicò Konan. _Anche se probabilmente aveva ragione._

Mangetsu rise. “Kaguya è un po’ acido...”

“Non mi dire...”

“... però non ha cattive intenzioni. Di solito”.

“Lo conosci bene?”

“In realtà no. Ma è amico di Stupi-getsu, quindi è spesso da noi. Diciamo che ho imparato come trattarlo” rispose Mangetsu.

“Cioè insultandolo?” commentò scettica Konan. Hozuki fece una smorfia e non rispose. La ragazza lasciò che cadesse il silenzio tra di loro, concentrandosi sui dintorni.

_Allora, questo è il quartiere di Meguro..._

Al di là di Shinagawa, dove viveva, della zona di Shibuya e di Musashino, dove c’era la sua vecchia scuola, non aveva mai esplorato bene Tokyo. Le era semplicemente mancato il tempo per pensarci, anche se a volte aspettando la metro si sorprendeva a considerare cosa sarebbe successo se fosse scesa a una fermata a caso anziché alla sua solita. Era un chiodo fisso che aveva fin da bambina. Perdersi in una grande città, senza altra possibilità che quella di esplorarla da cima a fondo per ritrovare la strada di casa.

“Kaguya va messo al suo posto spesso, Konan” affermò all’improvviso Mangetsu. Konan girò la testa per capire se stesse scherzando, ma la faccia del ragazzo era seria.

“Non capisco, ‘getsu”.

“Non c’è niente da capire” bofonchiò Mangetsu. “Sappi solo che non devi farti problemi a rispondergli per le rime, soprattutto quando esagera – cioè molto spesso”.

“Lo terrò presente”. Konan cambiò argomento e accennò all’edificio dall’altro lato del semaforo, dove stavano aspettando il verde da ormai dieci minuti. “È quella la scuola?”

“Sì, esatto. Non è un bel vedere, eh?”

Non lo era per niente. Tanto per cominciare non c’era nessuna insegna che la identificasse come scuola di scherma, quindi Dio solo sapeva come Mangetsu l’avesse trovata. La facciata era scrostata in più punti, con la calce viva in bella vista che contrastava violentemente con il colore, un rosso mattone sbiadito.

 _Questo posto sembra abbandonato_.

“Ha un nome?”

Mangetsu scoppiò a ridere. “Hibi no kate”.

“Come?”

“Si chiama così”, il ragazzo stava sogghignando come un idiota, “hibi no kate. Pane quotidiano”.

Konan alzò le sopracciglia.

“Non gliel’ho mica dato io questo nome del cazzo” borbottò Mangetsu. “Il proprietario è fuori di testa, a forza di respirare tutta quella merda che viene giù dai muri. Sono anni che dice di voler ristrutturare, ma guarda in che condizioni è tutta la struttura... risparmierebbe di più se la chiudesse e la riaprisse da qualche altra parte”.

Il semaforo passò da rosso a verde. I due ragazzi attraversarono la strada e raggiunsero l’entrata dell’Hibi.

“Vuoi vedere com’è dentro o ti basta l’esterno?”

Konan rise, “Penso mi basti la facciata bicolore, ma grazie per l’offerta”.

Anche Mangetsu rise. “Ti capisco. Ci vediamo domani, allora?”

“Direi proprio di sì. Abbiamo o no passato l’esame?”

“Puoi dirlo, cazzo”.

*

Seduta in metro, Konan aveva tirato fuori l’iPod e infilato le cuffiette, tuffandosi nella prima canzone in shuffle. Alzò il cappuccio della felpa grigia e appoggiò la testa contro il finestrino, ignorando lo strato di sporco sulla superficie. Si sentiva stanchissima, e iniziava ad avere fame. Avrebbe dovuto mangiare di più a pranzo, Mangetsu aveva insistito _così_ tanto... ma aveva avuto lo stomaco chiuso fino a quando non aveva visto i risultati dell’esame con i suoi occhi.

Sospirò pesantemente. _Quante fermate erano?_ Aveva controllato sul tabellone luminoso prima ma era indecisa tra cinque e sei. Si sfiorò il piercing sul labbro. _Spero che almeno il mal di testa mi lasci in pace_.

Alzò di un paio di tacche il volume quando la metro, finalmente, si decise a partire. Non sapeva cosa fosse peggio, lo sferragliare dei vagoni nell’oscurità o la voce di Hyde nelle orecchie. Sospirò di nuovo e si perse nei suoi pensieri.

Era stata una giornata infinita. Non aveva preso in considerazione che Mangetsu potesse rivelarsi un tipo particolarmente _abile_ nelle relazioni sociali, ma era stata costretta a ricredersi quando quelli che apparentemente sembravano essere i suoi amici l’avevano accolta senza dire nulla. Non era così che andavano le cose per lei, in genere, soprattutto non quando si trattava di persone che non conosceva affatto.

_Amici di Mangetsu, amici di Suigetsu..._

La differenza, se c’era, era labile. Entrambi gli Hozuki conoscevano e frequentavano le stesse persone, anche se Suigetsu sembrava più legato a Jugo rispetto agli altri. E a quell’altra ragazza coi capelli rossi, Karin. Era sollevata che non ci fosse oggi.

_“Mi sono trasferita da poco, devo iniziare la quinta alla Yuusei”._

_“Aaah, ci vedremo spesso allora. Sai già in che sezione?”_

_Qualunque sezione sia, spero non sia anche la sua. Ora che ci penso, non so nemmeno quanti anni abbia._

Forse stava esagerando ma Karin le aveva fatto un’impressione perfino peggiore di quella di Kimimaro e Suigetsu messi insieme, ed era tutto dire. Il fatto che fosse una ragazza complicava ulteriormente le cose. Konan aveva una certa esperienza ormai nel riconoscere a colpo d’occhio le piantagrane, e sapeva cosa succedeva quando se ne trovava una di fronte. Sperava di sbagliarsi.

 _Non la conosco_ , pensò. _Basta paranoie_.

Sembrava anche maledettamente sveglia. L’aveva guardata con attenzione nonostante il tono seccato, e benché le domande fossero state piuttosto innocue non le era sfuggito il tono curioso con cui le aveva poste. Non poteva permettersi persone curiose attorno, non ancora.

 _Non fino a quando non scadranno i termini_ _per la denuncia. Ancora sei mesi._

Si era concessa il lusso di mettere da parte la sua situazione, ma ora che era ufficialmente entrata alla Yuusei sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto permetterselo.

_Mi aspetta proprio un grande anno. Macchinazioni e coperture..._

“Prossima fermata: Shinagawa” gracchiò la voce metallica della metro.

Konan si alzò in piedi.

_... e infiniti viaggi in metro._

*

Entrando in casa, sentì la voce di zio Seiji che le dava il bentornato dal soggiorno.

“Grazie zio” rispose Konan, raggiungendolo. L’uomo era, prevedibilmente, sprofondato in poltrona; quando la vide le sorrise.

“Eccoti qui. Vuoi fare merenda? Dovrebbe essere rimasto del tè in cucina, e una fetta di crostata”.

“Sì” disse Konan. Andando in cucina sentì suo zio alzarsi con calma e seguirla. Aspettò che si sedesse e che avesse mangiato un po’ del dolce prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Com’è andato l’esame?”

“Bene. L’ho passato”.

Seiji inarcò le sopracciglia. “E lo sai già per certo?”

“Sono usciti i risultati nel pomeriggio, per questo dopo pranzo non sono tornata subito a casa”. Guardò il piatto davanti a sé. Si sentiva ancora in colpa per l’agitazione della zia, a ora di pranzo.

“Mmmmh...” L’uomo non si era seduto, notò Konan. Stava in piedi e la guardava. “Ed è la verità, questa?”

Sapeva di doversi aspettare quella domanda vista la situazione ma sentì comunque una stretta al cuore. _Non mi crede. Certo che no._

“Sì” mormorò la ragazza.

Sentì il sospiro di Seiji. “Va bene, allora. Ayame è ancora a lavoro ma rientrerà verso le sette”.

“Uscirete, dopo?”

“Forse. Ho una cena con dei colleghi e potrebbe accompagnarmi”. Lo zio insegnava storia, lingua e letteratura giapponese all’Università di Waseda, una delle più prestigiose università di Tokyo. Konan immaginava che avrebbe dovuto esserne impressionata: ricordava le espressioni stupite e l’invidia sui visi delle sue compagne di classe alla Kuregama quando si era presentata il primo giorno, ma personalmente la cosa la lasciava indifferente.

Non era suo _padre_ , dopotutto.

“Ho capito”.

“Tu hai intenzione di uscire?”

“No, non mi va”.

“Potresti invitare quel tuo amico coi capelli azzurri... Hozuki?”

Konan si alzò e mise il piatto in lavastoviglie, per poi lavarsi le mani nel lavello. “Non mi va” ripeté bruscamente. Non voleva agitarsi e discutere, e si era pentita immediatamente del modo in cui aveva risposto, ma non chiese scusa. Continuò a parlare, “Non siamo ancora così in confidenza”.

“Capisco”. Il telefono iniziò a suonare. “Vado io, non preoccuparti” disse lo zio uscendo dalla cucina.

Konan sospirò, asciugandosi le mani. Non sapeva neppure se fosse stata una vera bugia quella, il fatto di essere o no in confidenza era stato solo un pretesto. Abbastanza penoso, tra l’altro. _Però davvero per oggi ne ho abbastanza delle persone._

Il resto del pomeriggio passò in fretta, tra Konan in camera a leggere e lo zio rimasto in soggiorno a guardare la televisione. Allo scoccare delle sette, fece la sua comparsa Ayame, entrando in casa come un ciclone.

“Seiji, Konan-chan! Sono a casa!”

Il marito rispose al saluto dall’altra stanza.

“Dov’è Konan?” domandò Ayame ad alta voce, appendendo il cappotto in ingresso e infilandosi un paio di ciabatte consumate.

“In camera”.

“Sono qui, zia” rispose la ragazza, scegliendo quel momento per scendere le scale e farsi vedere. Appena aveva sentito la porta aprirsi era uscita dalla stanza, rimanendo sul pianerottolo al buio, cercando di determinare se la donna fosse ancora arrabbiata per i fatti del pomeriggio. Sentendola salutare calorosamente, aveva messo da parte la cautela ed era scesa.

“Com’è andata con l’esame? Era difficile?”

 _Si è tenuta queste domande per tutto il giorno_ pensò Konan. Era evidente che sua zia fosse in ansia e che non si preoccupasse di nasconderlo. Poteva capire.

“È andato bene, non l’ho trovato così difficile. E so già di averlo passato, i risultati sono usciti nel pomeriggio. Subito dopo pranzo”.

Ayame batté le mani, felice. “Questa è una bellissima notizia!”

Konan era sollevata che suo zio avesse scelto di restare dov’era anziché raggiungerle in ingresso. Non sapeva se avrebbe tollerato una seconda volta il suo sguardo scettico.

“Sì, anch’io sono contenta”.

“Lo immagino” rispose Ayame con un sorriso.

“Ayame, tesoro”. Seiji finalmente si degnò di comparire. “La prenotazione è per le sette e quaranta”.

“Mi preparo subito. Konan, stasera sarai da sola a cena”. Ayame era dispiaciuta ma Konan avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia. “Mi dispiace ma Seiji ci teneva che lo accompagnassi... comunque torneremo presto”.

“Non preoccuparti, zia”.

Konan ritornò in camera sua, e ci rimase finché non sentì uscire gli zii. Sorrise felice.

“Finalmente!” esclamò ad alta voce, uscendo dalla camera. Per prima cosa collegò il cellulare alla cassa Bluetooth in salotto, selezionando una delle sue playlist preferite. Dopodiché andò in cucina, indecisa sul da farsi. Guardò nel frigo ma non si sentiva ispirata. Lo richiuse con uno sbuffo.

_Magari posso ordinare qualcosa..._

Andò a buttarsi sul divano, scorrendo le pizzerie della zona per trovarne una che facesse consegne a domicilio.

_Col cazzo che vado a prenderla._

*

Alle otto e quarantacinque, il campanello di casa suonò. Konan si lanciò verso la porta.

“Arrivo!”

“Nessun problema” rispose il fattorino. Aveva una voce... familiare?

Konan aprì la porta.

“...!”

Kidomaro scoppiò a ridere forte. Il suono rimbombò nel corridoio. “C’era qualcosa di familiare nel nome, effettivamente”.

Konan gli sorrise, ancora sorpresa. Doveva dirgli qualcosa? Scherzarci sopra?

“Sono un po’ stupita, scusami. Non me l’aspettavo” commentò la ragazza alla fine.

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle. “Non ti preoccupare, non sei la prima studentessa della Yuusei a ordinare una pizza. Anzi, ora che ci penso...” Kidomaro tirò fuori lo scontrino dalla tasca dei jeans. Konan sentì le orecchie arrossarsi pensando a ciò che aveva ordinato.

“Potresti essere la prima ad aver ordinato una pizza, una porzione di patate e mozzarelline fritte, e un calzone vegetariano”. Il ragazzo sogghignò. “Mangetsu avrebbe dovuto insistere di più a pranzo”.

“Non dirglielo, per favore” rispose Konan. “Non voglio rivederlo in modalità chioccia”.

“Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me” disse Kidomaro. Le passò la scatola con la cena.

“Ecco”. Konan gli allungò i soldi. “Tieni il resto”.

“Mmmh” fece Kidomaro, “grazie”.

“Figurati”. Doveva continuare la conversazione? “Quand’è che finisci il turno?”

“Alle undici durante la settimana, nei weekend fino alle due”.

“Sembra pesante”.

“Nah, non troppo”. Kidomaro inclinò la testa e accennò all’appartamento alle sue spalle. “I tuoi non ci sono?”

“Sono fuori. Ho la sera libera” disse Konan. Prese fiato. “Comunque sono i miei zii...” aggiunse, a disagio.

 _Perché glielo sto dicendo, poi? Che gliene frega a lui?_ Si era già pentita di aver chiarito quel malinteso. _Nuova arrivata E orfana_.

Kidomaro la guardò per un momento, prima di abbozzare una smorfia. “Non avevi ordinato anche un po’ di disagio?”

“Può darsi, ora che ci penso” rispose Konan, sollevata che il ragazzo avesse sdrammatizzato.

“Meglio che torni a lavoro prima che faccia altri danni” mormorò Kidomaro. “Ci vediamo a scuola, Konan”.

Konan lo guardò scendere le scale con lo zaino delle consegne in spalla e il codino che ondeggiava più sfatto che mai. Rientrò in casa e andò in cucina con il suo pasto, mettendo in forno le patate e il calzone e appoggiando il cartone della pizza sul tavolo.

Sorrise appena sentendo il rumore del motorino di Kidomaro allontanarsi.

 _Nuova arrivata E orfana, ma non a disagio_.


	4. Chapter 4

A svegliare Pain furono le urla di Kisame.

_Ma che cazzo...?_

Batté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo esattamente. La luce invadeva la stanza, illuminando le bottiglie di birra rimaste sulla scrivania e il caos generale che regnava sovrano nella camera dell’amico. Si mise a sedere sul materasso che gli aveva prestato Kisame per la notte.

“PERCHÉ L’HAI BUTTATA VIA?!”

“QUEST’ANNO TI DIPLOMI, KISAME! NON PUOI PERDERE TEMPO DIETRO A QUESTE STUPIDAGGINI!”

Se avesse saputo che fermarsi a dormire a casa Hoshigaki avrebbe comportato una sveglia del genere, non sarebbe mai rimasto. Si alzò dal materasso gonfiabile a fatica, stirando i muscoli indolenziti. Accettare di dormire per terra era stata una scelta di merda, ma l’alternativa sarebbe stata cercare al buio la stanza degli ospiti. Al buio e vagamente brillo – non si era _sbronzato_ con quella stupida birra, assolutamente.

Piombare nella stanza dei genitori di Kisame non era qualcosa che volesse sperimentare tanto presto quindi si era rassegnato a dormire sul pavimento.

“NON SONO STUPIDAGGINI!”

“KISAME, NON ALZARE LA VOCE CON _ME_!”

Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo in soggiorno, sperava che finisse al più presto. Non ci teneva a comparire nel bel mezzo di un litigio.

Si rimise i vestiti del giorno prima, ovvero un paio di jeans usati e strausati neri e un maglione rosso vino. Recuperò il cellulare da sotto il letto di Kisame – Dio solo sapeva come fosse finito lì – e controllò l’ora.

Bestemmiò sonoramente.

“Oi, piano con le parole” disse Kisame entrando in camera. Aveva un’espressione terribile, come se qualcosa – o qualcuno – l’avesse triturato e risputato fuori intero. Presumibilmente la responsabile era sua madre.

“Pardon” bofonchiò Pain.

Kisame fece un verso comprensivo, poi indicò il telefono che Pain aveva in mano. “Cattive notizie?”

“A parte il fatto che non c’è tempo di fare colazione?”

“Lo dici tu!” rise Kisame. “C’è sempre tempo per quello” aggiunse serio, “ma è meglio se andiamo al Kiri a farla”.

Pain non disse nulla al riguardo. Kisame non avrebbe mai risposto a un _tutto bene?_ e Pain poteva benissimo farsi un’idea di come si sentisse.

Fece scivolare nella tasca dei jeans il cellulare e accennò al materasso per terra. “Vuoi una mano con quello?”

“Massì...”

Kisame non disse _grazie_ , ma Pain aveva visto la sua postura rilassarsi quando aveva cambiato argomento e gli bastava.

“Ce l’hai un’aspirina?”

*****

“Sasori, hai un’aspirina?”

“Che cosa ti fa pensare che io mi porti dietro delle aspirine...” bofonchiò Sasori.

Erano le sette e quaranta. Pain e gli altri avrebbero dovuto essere a scuola per le otto al massimo dato che il primo giorno ci sarebbe stato il discorso di inizio anno e le presentazioni dei vari club da parte dei rappresentanti d’istituto dell’anno precedente. Questo non aveva però impedito a Pain, Kisame, e per il momento Sasori, di ritrovarsi al Kiri per fare colazione tutti assieme.

“E poi a cosa ti serve un’aspirina? Sono le sette del mattino” commentò Sasori inarcando le sopracciglia.

A Pain sarebbe _piaciuto_ rispondere con dignità ma Kisame scoppiò a ridere forte. “Ieri sera abbiamo bevuto un paio di birre e si è sbronzato” rispose, precedendolo. Pain colse l’occasione per rifilargli una gomitata nel fianco.

“Non mi sono _sbronzato_ ” puntualizzò. “E non erano nemmeno un _paio_ ”.

“Come dici tu” borbottò Kisame.

Sasori stava scuotendo la testa senza parlare.

La porta del Kiri si aprì e si richiuse con una folata gelida. Pain si strinse di più nel giubbotto di pelle. Odiava il freddo.

“Oi...” Kakuzu si sedette accanto a Sasori.

“Hai fatto in fretta” commentò Kisame.

“Ero già a Meguro quando mi hai scritto. Sono uscito presto stamattina” rispose Kakuzu. Abbassò il cappuccio della felpa. “Dove sono gli altri?”

“Hidan è da qualche parte in metro. Deidara e Itachi sono dispersi”.

La cameriera – diversa da quella aggredita da Hidan il giorno prima – si avvicinò per prendere l’ordine di Kakuzu. Chiese solo un caffè ristretto, e la ragazza non ci mise molto a portarglielo. Sul gruppetto calò un silenzio tranquillo, ognuno di loro immerso nei propri pensieri.

“Itachi non viene a scuola con Shisui? È il primo giorno dopotutto” domandò Sasori. A giudicare da come stava stringendo la tazza di tè verde e da come stava tutto ingobbito sulla sedia, sentiva il freddo come e più di Pain. In faccia però aveva la solita espressione impassibile.

“Potrebbe anche essere” concesse esitante Kisame. Controllò di nuovo le notifiche, spostando goffamente il piattino con le brioche per metterci al suo posto il cellulare. “Deidara dovrebbe essere qui a momenti”.

La porta del Kiri si spalancò con violenza. Sasori sospirò. A volte si chiedeva come mai gli risultasse così facile distinguere la presenza di Deidara da quella di chiunque altro.

“Buongiorno~!” salutò Deidara entrando, guadagnandosi il sorriso della barista, impegnata a pulire una macchia sul bancone.

“Yamanaka-san! Cosa le porto?” domandò la cameriera, avvicinandosi col blocchetto delle ordinazioni in mano.

“Un cappuccino e una brioche vuota. Grazie, Matsuri-chan” rispose Deidara. Matsuri arrossì leggermente e tornò dietro al banco.

“Esibizionista” mormorò Sasori quando Deidara fu abbastanza vicino al tavolo da sentirlo. Il biondo gli sorrise.

“A differenza tua, _io_ so come comportarmi, un”.

Sasori non lo degnò di una risposta.

Deidara passò in rassegna le facce dei suoi amici. Kisame stava guardando qualcosa sul telefono con un ghigno divertito; Kakuzu stava fissando con ostilità il suo caffè; Sasori e Pain stavano probabilmente congelando a giudicare dalla postura, anche se in realtà non ci avrebbe scommesso. Loro due erano rigidi con qualunque clima.

“Beh? È morto qualcuno?” Deidara prese una sedia dal tavolo a fianco e si sedette accanto a Sasori.

_Sbam._

“Oi!”

“La mia voglia di vivere” disse Kakuzu, bevendo tutto d’un fiato il suo caffè. Hidan saltellò verso di loro, più pimpante che mai, e quando fu abbastanza vicino si lanciò su Kakuzu.

“‘Kuzu!”

“Che cazzo fai!” Kakuzu cercò di spingerlo via.

“Quanto casino fai, un” borbottò Deidara. Hidan per tutta risposta gli tirò i capelli. Kakuzu ne approfittò per liberarsi dalla sua presa, alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi.

“Avete già ordinato?”

“Naturalmente” rispose Kakuzu. “Se avessimo aspettato te...”

“Mai che ti svegli di buon’umore, eh?” ribatté Hidan.

“Puoi prendere questa, Itachi è andato direttamente a scuola” disse Kisame, spingendo l’ultima brioche verso Hidan, che l’afferrò contento.

“Grande!”

“Muoviti che dobbiamo andare” disse Pain, controllando l’ora.

“Come se te ne importasse qualcosa di arrivare puntuale” bofonchiò Hidan, masticando.

“Arrivare puntuali significa posti migliori” rispose Pain. Avrebbe dovuto passare da casa a prendere un’altra giacca. Il freddo sembrava essere penetrato anche sotto il maglione. “E poi vuoi davvero discutere con Morino il primo giorno?”

“Nah. Vorrei tornare a letto invece” rispose Hidan, finendo di masticare.

“A chi lo dici” commentò Kisame.

Si alzarono, lasciando il compito di pagare a Deidara – Matsuri arrossì un’altra volta quando se lo trovò in cassa – e una volta che il biondo li raggiunse, si diressero verso la Yuusei.

*****

_È pieno di gente. Dove sar_ _à Mangetsu...?_

Konan abbassò gli occhi sul cellulare, rileggendo il messaggio che le aveva mandato l’Hozuki.

**Sono in quarta fila, verso l’esterno :)**

Naturalmente non aveva specificato se a destra o a sinistra. La ragazza sospirò.

L’aula ad anfiteatro dove si sarebbe tenuto il discorso di inizio anno – così Konan aveva letto sulla bacheca in ingresso – era semplicemente gigantesca, ed era già stata riempita per tre quarti. Konan pensava di essersi alzata con un certo anticipo, prevedendo che sarebbe stato complicato trovare posto, ma evidentemente tutti avevano fatto lo stesso ragionamento.

Si spostò dall’entrata e iniziò a scendere, scorrendo le file con lo sguardo per trovare la chioma candida di Mangetsu.

“Ito?”

Qualcuno la afferrò per la manica della giacca. Konan resistette al violento impulso di scrollarsi la mano di dosso.

Girò la testa e incontrò gli occhi nerissimi di Karin.

“...?”

Karin fece un sorrisetto storto. “Non ti ricordi, eh? Ci siamo viste l’altro giorno”.

Konan ricordava eccome ma non aveva intenzione di dirglielo. “Ah, sì...”

“C’è posto qui” le disse Karin, accennando alla sua fila. Accanto a lei, Suigetsu fece un cenno a Konan. Jugo stava guardando il cellulare. Non riconobbe il ragazzo moro seduto tra Suigetsu e Jugo.

“Sto cercando Mangetsu” disse Konan.

“Noi siamo molto più simpatici, sai” commentò Suigetsu ad alta voce.

“Mi sta tenendo il posto” rispose Konan, divertita. Karin inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Sul serio?”

“ _Konan!_ ” chiamò qualcuno due file più avanti. Mangetsu si stava sbracciando per attirare l’attenzione dell’amica, incurante della gente che lo guardava e rideva. “Di qua!”

_Speravo di non avere l’attenzione di tutti addosso proprio il primo giorno. E invece..._

“A quanto pare” rispose Konan sorridendo. Karin alzò le spalle. Suigetsu stava scuotendo la testa guardando il fratello.

“Pagliaccio” commentò. “Ci vediamo in giro, Konan”.

La ragazza si affrettò a raggiungere Mangetsu prima che la chiamasse di nuovo. Per qualche motivo sembrava raggiante, nonostante fossero appena le otto.

Si sedette accanto a lui, sentendosi addosso gli occhi di tutta l’aula.

_È solo una mia percezione. Non è possibile che tutti mi stiano guardando._

“Devi sempre dare spettacolo, Hozuki” brontolò un ragazzo in quinta fila, seduto proprio davanti a Konan.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi, Zetsu” rispose Mangetsu, smettendo di sorridere.

“E non mi presenti nemmeno alla tua nuova amica” insisté Zetsu, girandosi completamente e guardandoli dal basso. “Mi chiamo Zetsu” affermò, rivolto verso Konan.

“Konan” si presentò lei con un cenno della mano. Aveva gli occhi veramente _gialli_ o erano lenti a contatto?

“Non hai qualcun altro da importunare, Otsutsuki- _san_?”

“Non esagerare, Mangetsu” disse Zetsu, spostando lo sguardo su di lui. “Abbiamo tutto l’anno per litigare, non mi pare il caso di iniziare il primo giorno”.

_Non sto capendo granché_ pensò Konan. _Perlomeno alla Kuregama c’era una gerarchia chiara. Sapevo cosa fare, con chi e quando. Qua tutti sembrano conoscere tutti..._

“Vi conoscete?” domandò, abbastanza stupidamente – era chiaro che la risposta fosse _sì_.

“Purtroppo” rispose Mangetsu secco.

Zetsu rise. “Siamo compagni di classe” rispose. “Anche se pagherei qualunque somma pur di non stare nella sua stessa sezione” aggiunse tranquillo.

“Siamo in due” sibilò l’Hozuki. Poi sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa e si voltò verso Konan. “A proposito di sezioni, sai già dove sarai?”

“In teoria dovrei essere in quinta B. Sarutobi-sama non è stato chiarissimo”.

“Il vecchio Hiruzen?” si intromise Zetsu. “Non è lui che si occupa di queste cose”.

“E a chi avrei dovuto chiedere?” domandò Konan. Iniziava a spazientirsi, e lo sguardo del ragazzo iniziava a metterla a disagio. Era _fisso_.

“Al giovane Sarutobi. Asuma-san” rispose Zetsu. “L’uomo con le basette, il pizzetto e il nasone che sta giocando col— _sistemando..._ il computer”.

Konan cercò con lo sguardo l’uomo che le stava descrivendo Zetsu, e lo trovò seduto in cattedra, davanti a un computer che non voleva saperne di collegarsi al proiettore.

“È lui a gestire la logistica”.

“Non c’è una vicepreside?” domandò Konan.

“Sì, Senju-sama” rispose Mangetsu. “Ma si vede poco qui... in quattro anni l’avrò vista due volte al massimo, e sempre di sfuggita. Penso si occupi della burocrazia o qualcosa del genere”.

“Incredibile che tu riesca a _pensare_ , Hozuki” commentò dolcemente Zetsu.

“Fottiti” bofonchiò Mangetsu.

“Ragazzi!” Konan riconobbe Anko Mitarashi. La donna avanzò al centro del palco. “Adesso iniziamo. Cercate di stare zitti” affermò bruscamente.

“Gentilissima” mormorò Konan piano.

Mangetsu mascherò una risata con un colpo di tosse. “È il suo modo di fare”.

“Grazie Anko” disse il preside, attivando il microfono. “Bene. Grazie Asuma” aggiunse, girandosi appena verso l’uomo, che si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa. “Buongiorno a tutti, ragazzi e ragazze e bentornati alla Yuusei! Non abbiamo molto tempo, quindi passo subito al sodo...” Hiruzen squadrò la platea, che era tutto fuorché silenziosa. “... quest’anno oltre al consueto ballo di fine anno...”

_Ha detto_ _“ballo”? Ma è serio?_

“Ballo?” sibilò Konan a Mangetsu. Il ragazzo annuì.

“... ci sarà anche un ballo invernale, su insistente richiesta dei ragazzi del club di danza...”

“Ino Yamanaka colpisce ancora” bofonchiò piano Mangetsu.

“... e personalmente penso sia un ottimo modo per incanalare l’energia e dare libero sfogo allo stress...”

“Pensavo che non ci fosse molto tempo” commentò qualcuno ad alta voce dalle ultime file. Qualcuno rise.

Il preside si interruppe e cercò di individuare il responsabile ma Anko lo precedette.

“Uzumaki, ti dispiace tenere per te quello che pensi?”

Un ragazzo biondo in ultima fila si afflosciò sulla sedia.

“Grazie per il memento, Naruto” commentò il preside, senza perdere il tono affabile. “Ad ogni modo, questa è una delle novità che abbiamo introdotto quest’anno. L’altra novità riguarda le attività dei club. Quest’anno ci sarà la possibilità, per coloro che lo volessero, di competere con i club delle altre scuole, naturalmente del medesimo ambito. Il professor Gai ha già dato il suo pieno appoggio a questa iniziativa, e anche le nostre rappresentanti di istituto... Haruno-san e Yamanaka-san... hanno manifestato grande entusiasmo”.

“E ti pareva che si lasciassero scappare un’occasione del genere” grugnì Mangetsu, sprofondato sulla sedia.

Konan gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa.

“Ti spiego poi” disse il ragazzo.

“Bene, queste erano le novità che ci tenevo a dirvi. Per i dettagli, dovrete approfondire con i rispettivi presidenti dei club”. Hiruzen si fermò un momento. “Mi auguro che questo sia un anno piacevole per tutti voi che avete scelto la Yuusei per continuare i vostri studi. Buon inizio anno!”

Partì un applauso spontaneo; il vecchio preside sembrava molto ben voluto, dagli alunni quanto dal corpo insegnanti.

“Tutto qua?” commentò Konan.

“A Hiruzen non piace perdere tempo” rispose senza essere interpellato Zetsu, che si era alzato in piedi come tutto il resto degli studenti.

Il discorso si era concluso così. Era ora di andare in classe.

“Non dovrebbe spiegare meglio come funziona tutto...? So che a quelli del primo anno viene consegnato un libretto con tutte le istruzioni” disse Konan, dubbiosa.

Zetsu la squadrò con quegli inquietanti occhi gialli. “Nel libretto c’è scritto tutto quello che si deve sapere” rispose. Konan non aveva idea di cosa rispondere a quello, ma per fortuna intervenne Mangetsu.

“Vorrei tanto sentire cosa hai da dire, Otsutsuki, ma dobbiamo andare ora” sbottò. “Konan, andiamo da Sarutobi finché è qui”. Mangetsu iniziò a scendere i gradini, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso i professori che si attardavano a parlare tra loro. Konan dovette praticamente corrergli dietro, lasciando indietro Zetsu.

_Che tipo_.

“Sarutobi-sensei?” Mangetsu aveva preso il comando dell’operazione _chiediamo qual è la sezione di Konan_ , e francamente a lei non dispiaceva lasciare che per una volta fosse qualcun altro a gestire le cose al posto suo. Era una novità.

L’uomo, che stava chiacchierando con una donna mora e sembrava non veder l’ora di andarsene di lì, si girò appena.

“Sì?”

“La mia amica ha bisogno di sapere in che sezione andare. Deve iniziare la quinta” affermò Mangetsu.

Sarutobi guardò il ragazzo, perplesso, poi fece un sorrisetto allusivo. “E la tua amica non sa parlare, Hozuki?”

Le orecchie di Mangetsu si arrossarono. Konan si schiarì la voce.

“Come ha detto Hozuki, devo iniziare la quinta ma non mi è stato detto in che sezione io sia. Sono Ito Konan” spiegò tranquilla.

Asuma annuì, lasciando perdere Mangetsu che sembrava momentaneamente incapace di parlare. “Tsunade mi ha spiegato la situazione”. Konan si augurò vivamente che non gli avesse detto proprio _tutto_. “Avendo passato gli esami integrativi senza grossi problemi, sei stata messa in B”.

“Ottimo!” esclamò Mangetsu. “Siamo in classe assieme” spiegò contento a Konan. Sorrise anche lei.

_Almeno una faccia familiare._

Asuma rise. “Lascio che sia tu ad accompagnarla in classe allora, Hozuki. Io arrivo, devo recuperare il registro e i libri in sala professori...”

“Nessun problema!”

*

“Che discorso di merda quello del vecchio Hiruzen” commentò Hidan. Lui e gli altri erano andati fuori in giardino a fumare non appena era partito l’applauso.

“Perché, era un discorso, un?” disse sarcastico Deidara. “Ha messo tre parole in croce e via”.

“Così si costruiscono i discorsi” mormorò Sasori, esalando il fumo dalle narici.

“Poteva sforzarsi un po’ di più!”

“Mah...”

“Mah cosa, _un_!?” sbottò Deidara, innervosito dall’apatia del rosso.

Itachi staccò gli occhi dal portone dell’istituto per posarli su Deidara. “Ti dispiace non urlare?”

“Non sto urlando, Uchiha” rispose il biondo, molto più aggressivo del necessario.

Pain sospirò. _Di sigarette me ne servono tre, non una._ Buttò il mozzicone per terra. “Dov’è Zetsu? Dovevamo parlare di cosa fare per il club”.

“Mah” disse ancora Sasori.

“Penso di averlo visto in auditorium prima” rispose Kakuzu. “Poi l’ho perso di vista”.

“Grandioso” disse Pain.

“Lo aspettiamo?” domandò Kisame.

“No, lo aggiorniamo poi”. _Come se non sapesse già tutto_. “Avete sentito Sarutobi. Quest’anno i club hanno la possibilità di competere tra loro...”

“Non stai per dire quello che penso tu stia per dire, vero” lo interruppe Hidan.

“... e io personalmente penso che potrebbe essere un bene partecipare” concluse Pain. Nella sua testa il discorso era molto, molto più lungo, ma Hidan stava già tirando fuori obiezioni, e neanche gli altri sembravano granché convinti.

“... partecipare...?” ripeté Deidara, con le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Nakasaki, il nostro non è nemmeno un _club_!” esclamò Hidan, spegnendo la sigaretta sotto la scarpa. “Non l’abbiamo mai presentato ufficialmente e non abbiamo mai cercato nuovi membri! Il consiglio d’istituto ci ha riconosciuto _a_ _stento_ come club ufficiale!”

“Anche se mi secca... sono d’accordo con Hidan” commentò Kakuzu. “Dubito che la nostra domanda di partecipazione verrà presa sul serio. Nel caso in cui facessimo domanda, ovvio”. Guardò Pain. “Da dove ti è venuta questa idea?”

“Ho parlato con Shisui stamattina” intervenne Itachi. “Sarutobi-sama non ha detto tutto, probabilmente perché non è ancora una notizia ufficiale...”

“Se non è ufficiale magari dovresti aspettare a raccontarla in giro, Uchiha” sibilò Deidara.

“Non sarà ufficiale finché non ci sarà la prima assemblea d’istituto, _Yamanaka_ ” rispose Itachi, pacato. “A quel punto lo sarà. È una cosa che è già stata approvata dal consiglio d’istituto. Comunque... ci saranno dei premi per i primi club classificati”.

“Premi in denaro?!” chiese Kakuzu.

“Shisui è stato vago” mormorò Itachi. “Mi ha detto che lo scopriremo presto”.

“Anche questo è vago” borbottò Kakuzu grattandosi il mento. I suoi occhi verdi però brillavano, interessati.

_Forse ho un alleato._

“È tutto molto vago, un” sbottò Deidara. “Un po’ troppo per essere preso sul serio”.

“Solo perché è vago non significa che non possa essere giusto, Deidara” replicò Kisame, spazientito.

“Smettila di difendere il _nulla_ , _un_!”

“A me non frega un cazzo di partecipare se non si vince nulla” intervenne Hidan. Sembrava - stranamente – pensoso. “Però se si vince qualcosa... a parte che non ci faranno mai partecipare, per principio. Quelle teste di cazzo ci odiano”.

“Una cosa alla volta” disse Pain. “Per ora, potenzialmente... partecipare andrebbe bene a tutti?” li guardò uno per uno.

“A me sì” disse Itachi.

Kisame fece un cenno. “Sarebbe meglio se si vincesse, come ha detto Hidan... però sarebbe bello non annoiarsi, per una volta”.

“Io partecipo solo se si vince qualcosa” commentò Hidan, che stava fissando Itachi. “Quindi sarà meglio che queste informazioni siano giuste”.

“Non dipende da me”, Itachi fece spallucce.

“Un. A me non sembra un’idea sensata” mormorò Deidara, “però sì. Ci sono anch’io”.

“Mah”. Sasori fece una smorfia. “Se dobbiamo proprio...”

“Io partecipo” disse Kakuzu. “Anche se buttarsi così senza certezze...”

“Lo so, Kakuzu” sospirò Pain. “Ma come ho detto: è un’idea. Aspettiamo che ci vengano date notizie più precise e poi ne riparliamo”.

“Riparliamo di cosa?” Zetsu stava scendendo le scale, silenzioso e sorridente. “È ora di andare in classe, sapete”.

“Dove cazzo eri?” domandò Hidan. I ragazzi interruppero la conversazione per seguire Zetsu dentro la scuola. Si diressero verso la loro classe, l’ultima porta a sinistra in fondo al primo piano.

“Ho fatto un giro” rispose Zetsu. “C’è una nuova ragazza, a quanto pare”.

_Una nuova ragazza? Cosa?_

“Cosa?” disse Pain. “Una nuova?”

Erano arrivati davanti alla classe. Hidan spalancò la porta senza bussare. Pain avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, voleva sentire la risposta di Zetsu.

“Buongiorno!”

“Shiroi... grazie per esserti degnato di presentarti” commentò sarcastico Asuma. “Ah, ma non sei da solo... c’è tutta la banda al completo! Bene, bene. Fate come se foste a casa vostra, insomma” continuò.

I ragazzi entrarono in classe, raggruppandosi nei banchi in fondo.

“Iniziamo bene” disse ancora Asuma. “In ritardo di un quarto d’ora...”

“Che palle” borbottò Hidan.

Asuma finse di non sentirlo. Fece un cenno con la testa.

“Bene Ito, ora che ci sono tutti direi che puoi venire a presentarti”.

Pain l’aveva vista appena era entrato: seduta in prima fila, c’era la ragazza che aveva notato il giorno prima al Kiri. Aveva i capelli blu sciolti sulle spalle, una felpa grigio antracite che contrastava col loro colore acceso, e un paio di jeans neri.

Aveva un piercing sul labbro inferiore. Era un dettaglio piacevole sul suo viso bianchissimo.

“Devo proprio?” domandò Konan.

Il suo vicino di banco le mollò una gomitata e le sibilò qualcosa.

“Qualunque cosa le abbia detto Hozuki... la risposta è comunque sì” disse Asuma, apparentemente divertito.

_Hozuki. Il cugino di Kisame_.

La ragazza si alzò con un sospiro che non si prese la briga di nascondere, e andò alla lavagna. Impugnò il gesso per qualche istante.

“Se vuoi suggerirle qualcosa, Hozuki, questo è il momento giusto” rise Asuma. “Non ricordi il tuo nome, per caso?”


	5. Chapter 5

_Nome, cognome. Cognome, nome.  
  
_ Konan scrisse lentamente _Ito_ e poi _Konan_ , ogni tratto che aggiungeva più esitante del primo.  
  
 _Non sono sicura nemmeno del mio nome_. Dentro di sé, sospirò pesantemente. Si girò per fronteggiare la classe.  
  
“Sicura sia giusto? Vuoi qualche minuto per pensarci?” la prese in giro scherzosamente Asuma.  
  
Konan lo guardò, inespressiva. _Si crede simpatico?_ “No, in teoria è questo” disse per tutta risposta, con una scrollata di spalle aggiunta giusto per sottolineare quanto poco le importasse di tutta la situazione.  
  
Asuma aggrottò la fronte, ma non disse altro in merito. “Continua pure”.  
  
Konan fissò l’uomo. _Sul serio?  
  
_ “Eh tesoro, ci siamo passati tutti” commentò ad alta voce Hidan dal fondo dell’aula.  
  
 _Tesoro...?  
  
_ Qualcuno diede una manata sulla nuca ad Hidan, presumibilmente il ragazzo seduto dietro di lui – Konan non sapeva come si chiamasse, ma era il tipo coi piercing e i capelli arancioni dell’altro giorno. Non stava sorridendo neanche ora, anzi, sembrava seccato.  
  
“Mi chiamo Ito Konan. Ho frequentato la Kuregama fino al quarto anno, dopodiché ho chiesto di essere trasferita qui”. Esitò. _Che cos’altro dovrei dire? I miei hobby? Il cazzo che me ne frega di tutti i presenti?_ “Ho diciassette anni e abito a Shinagawa”. Poteva fermarsi lì, supponeva. Non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere.  
  
“Bene Ito, vai pure a sederti” disse il professore. “Shiroi, apprezzo il pensiero che ha avuto nei confronti della sua compagna ma in futuro eviti di intervenire se nessuno la interpella”.  
  
“Seee...” sbuffò Hidan.  
  
  
“Anche questa è andata” mormorò Mangetsu quando Konan si fu seduta. Lei sorrise appena.  
  
“Sì”.  
  
“Sarutobi si diverte a fare queste cose. Gli altri professori ti lasceranno stare”.  
  
 _Non so cosa sia meglio sinceramente. Se essere ignorata o essere bombardata da mille domande_.  
  
“Chi avremo dopo?” domandò Konan. Il fatto di non sapere _niente_ la infastidiva, ma ancora di più essere costretta ad affidarsi a qualcun altro. _Se non avessi Mangetsu sarebbe peggio_.  
  
“Il primo giorno potremmo avere letteralmente chiunque” rispose Mangetsu.  
  
“Non abbiamo lezione...?” _L’anno scorso a quest’ora stavo già prendendo appunti.  
  
_ “Da domani sì. Oggi i professori si limitano a presentare il programma, e al pomeriggio ci sono le selezioni dei club”.  
  
 _Giusto. I club.  
  
_ “Fanno addirittura la selezione?”  
  
Mangetsu la fissò. “Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa tu abbia fatto in questi quattro anni nella tua vecchia scuola... non sai niente!”  
  
  
“Hozuki e Ito. Ci volete rendere partecipi o intendete rimandare la conversazione a quando non starò spiegando il programma?” Asuma squadrò i due ragazzi in prima fila.  
  
“Rimandiamo, prof” rispose Mangetsu, impudente.  
  
“Abbiamo iniziato subito con la strafottenza, a quanto pare. Tra lei e Shiroi... Otsutsuki, ha qualcosa da dire anche lei, già che c’è?”  
  
“No professore, per ora no” rispose tranquillo Zetsu.  
  
“Grazie a Dio” commentò Sarutobi.  
  
  
Il rapporto tra il professore e il resto della classe era teso. Era facile capirlo.  
  
 _Penso di non aver mai sentito qualcuno rivolgersi in questa maniera a un insegnante, alla Kuregama.  
  
_ Si era dovuta fidare del giudizio dei suoi zii per quanto riguardava il cambio di scuola, perché lei non aveva semplicemente la _forza_ di pensare anche a quello. Non che qualcuno le avesse chiesto qualcosa, in realtà. Da un giorno all’altro zio Seiji l’aveva informata della sua iscrizione alla Yuusei, senza chiederle cosa ne pensasse. Konan poteva capire il motivo: era più facile così, senza confrontarsi direttamente. Non che capire le cose l’avesse mai fatta sentire meglio.  
  
  
Il suono della campanella la colse di sorpresa e interruppe i suoi pensieri. Prima ancora che Sarutobi potesse uscire dalla classe, Mangetsu era balzato in piedi per sgranchirsi.  
  
“Rovini il panorama, Hozuki” commentò beffarda la ragazza seduta dietro Konan.  
  
“Gentile come sempre, Hana-chan” rispose a tono Mangetsu. “Ti ha morso uno dei tuoi randagi rabbiosi?”  
  
Hana roteò gli occhi neri e si dondolò sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca.  
  
“Parli così anche con Samui-chan o è un privilegio solo mio?”  
  
Mangetsu arrossì violentemente. Konan si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che non passò inosservato.  
  
“La tua amica sembra conoscere già la risposta” commentò Hana. “Ito Konan, giusto? Hai dei capelli super fighi” aggiunse la ragazza.  
  
“Grazie” rispose Konan. _Non sembra male._ Hana le ispirava simpatia, con quei tatuaggi rossi sul viso e l’aria da maschiaccio. _Se mi sta simpatica può diventare un problema, come no.  
  
_ “Come mai proprio sul viso?” domandò Konan, accennando ai segni rossi sulle guance di Hana.  
  
“È una tradizione di famiglia. Tutti gli Inuzuka li hanno” rispose Hana.  
  
“È il _marchio degli appestati_ ” sibilò teatralmente Mangetsu.  
  
“Appestati?” ripeté Zetsu, che in qualche modo si era avvicinato a loro senza che nessuno lo notasse. “Parli di te in terza persona, Hozuki?”  
  
“Le vuoi prendere?” ringhiò Mangetsu. Hana roteò di nuovo gli occhi e guardò Konan.  
  
“Io vado a prendere un caffè. Vieni con me? Lasciamo i bimbi qua a picchiarsi”.  
  
Konan annuì e si alzò. “Assolutamente”.  
  
“HEY!” sbottò Mangetsu.  
  
Konan uscì dalla classe lanciandogli un sorriso.  
  
 _Scusa ‘getsu ma non posso contare solo su di te._

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


“Così sei nuova” disse Hana pigiando dei tasti sulla pulsantiera della macchinetta automatica. “Che ti ha detto Mangetsu?”  
  
“Sulla scuola?”  
  
Hana annuì.  
  
 _Niente. Proprio un cazzo di niente._ “Qualcosa”.  
  
Hana rise. “Parli come Samui. È la mia compagna di banco” aggiunse quando notò lo sguardo vacuo di Konan, “oggi non è venuta ma la vedrai domani. Salta sempre il primo giorno perché lo trova inutile. Non le do torto”.  
  
“Se avessi saputo di poterlo saltare...”  
  
“A te non sarebbe convenuto” commentò Hana. “Sei nuova, no?”  
  
Konan alzò le spalle. “Che differenza fa? Oggi non c’è nemmeno lezione, a quanto pare”.  
  
“È vero, però ci sono le selezioni per i club. Difficile entrarci se nessuno ti conosce”.  
  
“Mangetsu mi ha parlato dei club” mormorò Konan, “ma non so bene in cosa consista. Nella mia vecchia scuola non c’erano”.  
  
Hana la fissò. “Sei seria?”  
  
Konan annuì. _Serissima.  
  
_ “Beh, dopo la pausa pranzo ci sarà la presentazione _ufficiale_ , diciamo”. Hana aveva virgolettato ‘ufficiale’ con le dita. “Non è male, almeno puoi farti un’idea di che cosa fare al pomeriggio”.  
  
“Capisco”. _Neanche lei parla tanto._ “Anche tu sei iscritta a un club?”  
  
Gli occhi di Hana scintillarono e Konan intuì di aver trovato un buon argomento di conversazione. “Ma certo! Beh, non è proprio un club a tutti gli effetti... e per partecipare ho dovuto parlare con Yuhi-sensei diverse volte perché nessun altro professore mi dava retta...” Si passò una mano sulla nuca, con un sorriso esitante. “Faccio volontariato in un canile qua vicino”.  
  
“Sembra una bellissima iniziativa” commentò Konan. Hana sorrise.  
  
“Lo è! Anche mio fratello si è iscritto. Comunque accettiamo sempre nuove persone, se ti interessa!” aggiunse, entusiasta.  
  
 _Una possibilità di stare fuori casa facendo qualcosa di concreto e di utile? E perché no?  
  
_ “Ci penserò su” disse Konan. Per quanto la riguardava, quell’argomento era chiuso. _Devo chiederle del libretto per le matricole._ “Ascolta...” _Cosa le dico?_ Poco prima Zetsu aveva tagliato corto quando Konan aveva chiesto informazioni su quel libretto. _Ma il problema in quel caso qual era? Zetsu o la mia domanda?_ Scelse di essere sincera, di nuovo. Almeno in parte. “Prima di cambiare scuola, sono andata a parlare col preside. Mi ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto avere il libretto con tutte le informazioni sulla scuola, che di solito viene consegnato a chi inizia il primo anno. Penso che se lo sia dimenticato però, perché a me non è mai arrivato nulla...”  
  
Hana fece solo “Pfff”. Non era particolarmente incoraggiante, quindi Konan anziché chiedere il libretto direttamente ad Hana decise di chiederle perlomeno a chi dovesse rivolgersi per farselo dare.  
  
“A chi devo chiedere per averlo, secondo te?”  
  
“Mmmmh... prova a chiedere a Yuhi-sensei. Lei non si occupa di burocrazia o di scartoffie, e non è nemmeno la nostra coordinatrice... però è una dei pochi insegnanti che ti dà retta quando hai bisogno di qualcosa” spiegò Hana.  
  
 _Non è male. Per niente.  
  
_ Konan annuì, sorridendo sinceramente. “Grazie. Lo farò”.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


“Potevi anche fare a meno di colpirmi!” Hidan si girò verso Pain quando Asuma fu uscito dalla classe.  
  
“Potevi fare a meno di parlare” rispose Pain. _Tu e i tuoi commenti di merda.  
  
_ “Ve la prendete tutti sempre con me” borbottò l’albino, vagamente offeso.  
  
“Questo perché c’è sempre un motivo per farlo, un” commentò Deidara, seduto accanto a lui.  
  
“Stronzi di merda”.  
  
Pain ignorò Hidan e spostò lo sguardo sulla prima fila, in cerca della chioma blu della nuova ragazza, senza trovarla. Doveva essere uscita dalla classe. Naturalmente Zetsu, che aveva raggiunto Mangetsu per litigarci (uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti), lo stava già guardando: niente riusciva a sfuggirgli davvero. A volte Pain si domandava se ci avesse fatto amicizia solo per non doverlo considerare un _nemico_.  
  
“Mancano ancora parecchie persone” osservò Sasori. “Perfino Tsurugi”.  
  
Pain fece una smorfia. “Meglio così. Non riuscirei a sopportarlo ora”. Si sfiorò una tempia. Il mal di testa con cui si era svegliato iniziava a placarsi, e con un po’ di fortuna al termine delle lezioni non ce ne sarebbe stata più traccia.  
  
Sasori fece un sorrisetto beffardo. “Quindi Kisame aveva ragione, ti sei _sbronzato_ ieri”.  
  
“Chi si è sbronzato ieri?!” esclamò Deidara, voltandosi di scatto.  
  
“Ho solo mal di testa” rispose Pain impassibile.  
  
“Ho solo mal di testa~” gli fece il verso Hidan.  
  
 _Ma cazzo._ Pain sbuffò. “Dico sul serio”.  
  
“La prossima volta che fate un festino invitateci, un” mugugnò Deidara. “Ora mi sento tagliato fuori”.  
  
“Oh no, Dei-dei” esclamò Zetsu, tornato a sedersi accanto a Pain. “Tagliato fuori da cosa?”  
  
“Lasciamo perdere, per favore” affermò Pain. “Piuttosto, Zetsu... per quanto riguarda la competizione tra club di quest’anno...”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Abbiamo deciso... o meglio pensato... che potremmo partecipare”.  
  
Zetsu abbassò gli occhi dorati sul banco davanti a sé. “Capisco”. Poi tornò a fissare Pain dritto negli occhi. “E come pensi che potremo partecipare?”  
  
Pain esitò. Ci aveva pensato – lui non era tipo da NON programmare in anticipo le situazioni, quella era una cosa che lasciava fare ad Hidan – ma ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto affidarsi alla sorte e sentire le opinioni degli altri. Il massimo di “casualità” (dopotutto poteva benissimo prevedere le loro reazioni, fino a un certo punto) a cui riuscisse ad arrivare era quello.  
  
“Ho qualcosa in mente” iniziò piano Pain. _Ci devo_ _pensare meglio e trovare delle alternative valide nel caso la mia idea non vada bene. Di sicuro non posso rispondergli ora.  
  
_ “Beh, mi sembra un buon inizio” commentò Zetsu.  
  
 _Fa anche il sarcastico.  
  
_ “Nel pomeriggio ne parliamo tutti assieme” tagliò corto Pain.  
  
  
“Buongiorno a tutti!” Karui entrò in classe assieme a Fuu.  
  
“Alla buon’ora!” esclamò Mangetsu, lanciando loro un sorriso sincero nonostante il tono beffardo.  
  
“Mangetsu!” Fuu si lanciò verso l’amico, contenta di vederlo, saltò la sedia vuota di Konan e gli si buttò addosso ridendo. Karui scosse la testa davanti all’esagitazione dell’amica ma non represse un sorriso.  
  
“Hayasa-chan” salutò Kisame dalla prima fila.  
  
“Hoshigaki-kun” rispose Karui. E naturalmente accanto al ragazzo c’era... “Uchiha”.  
  
Itachi alzò gli occhi dal cellulare e li piantò sulla ragazza.  
  
“Hayasa” disse solo. Detto da lui era già più che sufficiente.  
  
  
Pain osservava la scena dall’ultima fila. Non era in particolare confidenza con nessuna delle due, anzi: si era inimicato Karui già al primo anno, quando aveva convinto Kisame a mollare il club di judo per unirsi all’Akatsuki, che all’epoca contava solo Pain e Sasori come membri. Servivano almeno cinque membri per ottenere il riconoscimento di “club” ufficiale, quindi non si era fatto molti scrupoli. Appena aveva intuito l’insoddisfazione di Kisame, che avrebbe preferito rilassarsi o allenarsi nella scherma anziché menare le mani con dei ragazzini infinitamente inferiori sia come forza sia come tecnica, lo aveva avvicinato e gli aveva proposto senza mezzi termini di unirsi a loro.  
  
Fuu invece non aveva niente di personale contro di lui, e avevano un rapporto quasi amichevole. Ma Fuu era amichevole con tutti, quindi era difficile capire quanto fosse genuina... e Pain non ci teneva a rischiare, soprattutto considerato il carattere esplosivo della ragazza.  
  
  
“Oi Mangetsu-kun, chi c’è seduto qui?!” domandò Fuu, che non aveva smesso di agitarsi neanche per un secondo. Allungò le mani verso lo zaino di Konan, afferrandolo e rigirandolo.  
  
“Kumori, cos’hai mangiato stamattina? Batterie al litio?” domandò Hidan.  
  
“Ah-ah-ah, Hidan! Ti piacerebbe saperlo, eh?”  
  
“No, non direi” replicò il ragazzo fingendosi disgustato.  
  
Fuu gli fece una linguaccia.  
  
  
“Ma buongiorno”. Hana e Konan rientrarono in classe in quel momento. Fuu stava ancora tenendo fra le mani lo zaino di Konan.  
  
Karui, che nel frattempo era andata al suo posto e si era sistemata, guardò le nuove arrivate.  
  
“Oi Hana” salutò. Poi guardò Konan.  
  
“E tu chi sei?!” domandò Fuu.  
  
Konan indicò lo zaino con la mano e fece qualcosa con la bocca che somigliava a un sorriso, che però non raggiunse gli occhi. “La proprietaria di quello”.  
  
Fuu lo mollò a terra immediatamente, alzando le mani in segno di scuse. “Scusami, non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi! Ero solo curiosa!”  
  
“Contraddittorio, Fuu-chan” commentò Zetsu dal fondo della classe, distolto dalla sua conversazione con Pain. La sua voce sembrava poter raggiungere qualunque zona dell’aula, a prescindere dalla sua posizione.  
  
“Ho imparato da te, Zetsu-kun!”  
  
Pain sorrise tra sé e sé.  
  
Mangetsu finse di vomitare, molto rumorosamente.  
  
  
“Hozuki, tutto bene? Devi andare in infermeria?” La professoressa Yuhi entrò proprio in quel momento.  
  
Mangetsu scosse la testa, cercando di non ridere. Accanto a lui, Konan stava cercando di controllare la sua espressione.  
  
“Molto bene. Buongiorno a tutti” li salutò cordialmente la donna. Appoggiò la borsa sulla cattedra e si sedette, dando un’occhiata al registro. “Ito?”  
  
Pain alzò la testa di scatto, come se quello chiamato fosse lui. Zetsu inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dalla sua reazione.  
  
“Sono io, professoressa”. Konan alzò la mano per richiamare l’attenzione della donna. “Sono nuova”.  
  
“Capisco. Infatti non risulti nel mio registro” commentò, tirando fuori il suddetto e scribacchiandoci sopra qualcosa – probabilmente nome e cognome della ragazza.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


_Fa’ che non mi chiami, ti prego. Ne ho abbastanza delle presentazioni ed è solo la seconda ora...  
  
_ “Ti ho detto che ti lascerà stare” bisbigliò Mangetsu. “Smettila di agitarti, stai facendo venire l’ansia anche a me che sono qui da cinque anni”.  
  
“Scusa tanto” borbottò Konan.  
  
“Yuhi-sensei!” esclamò la ragazza che poco prima stava maneggiando il suo zaino. Non aveva idea di come si chiamasse, ma i corti capelli verde chiaro a caschetto, gli occhi arancioni e la carnagione caffelatte garantivano che non l’avrebbe dimenticata tanto presto. Non di vista. “Yuhi-sensei, visto che abbiamo una nuova compagna, possiamo fare un giro di presentazioni?!”  
  
“Che idea di merda Kumori” ringhiò Hidan. _Lui_ lo riconosceva eccome, ormai, grazie ai suoi piedi.  
  
“Siamo tornati all’asilo?” bofonchiò il rosso seduto in ultima fila.  
  
“Siete noiosi!” esclamò Fuu.  
  
“Penso che sia una bella idea, Kumori. Perché non inizi tu?” propose Kurenai. “Dai il buon esempio a Shiroi e Akasuna”.  
  
“Con piacere!” rispose Fuu, scattando in piedi.  
  
“Ma pensa te... il buon _esempio_...” commentò Sasori, passandosi una mano sul viso. Hidan aveva incrociato le braccia e aveva assunto un’espressione assassina.  
  
La professoressa fece finta di non aver sentito nulla.  
  
  
 _Mancano ancora persone, tra l’altro..._ osservò Konan guardando i banchi vuoti. Ne contò cinque.  
  
“Io mi chiamo Kumori Fuu, ho diciassette anni e mi sono trasferita qui a Tokyo da Ogasawara!”  
  
 _Wow. È lontanissimo._ Konan ricordava di esserci stata coi suoi genitori, da bambina. Ricordava la maestosità del mare di notte, il cielo stellato sopra la sua testa e il blu – solo _blu_ – tutto intorno.  
  
Kurenai rise mentre Fuu tornava a sedersi. “Noto con piacere che la tua energia è sempre _tanta_ , Kumori. La pausa estiva fa più male che bene” scherzò.  
  
 _Questa prof potrebbe piacermi,_ pensò Konan. Aveva un paio di insegnanti così alla Kuregama, e ci si era trovata benissimo. _Sono stati anche gli unici a difendermi, tra l’altro.  
  
_ “Shiroi, vorrei che dicessi qualcosa tu ora” aggiunse poi Kurenai, pacata.  
  
Hidan le lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Questa cosa è una cazzata” affermò. “E non la voglio fare”.  
  
La donna si oscurò in volto. Si passò una mano fra i capelli nerissimi. “Iniziamo subito, Shiroi? È solo il primo giorno”.  
  
“Primo giorno o no, è una cazzata” ripeté Hidan.  
  
Kakuzu – Konan ricordava anche il suo nome – aveva un’espressione indecifrabile stampata in faccia. Non sembrava voler impedire all’amico di creare problemi, però.  
  
“Mi scusi, posso...?” domandò il ragazzo biondo a sinistra di Hidan.  
  
Kurenai sospirò. “Va bene, Yamanaka. Shiroi...” posò gli occhi scarlatti sul ragazzo albino, che si rifiutava anche di incrociare il suo sguardo mantenendolo fisso sul proprio banco. “... non puoi fare sempre quello che vuoi. Sarai l’ultimo a presentarti, se preferisci, ma _ti presenterai_ ”.  
  
Hidan fece un verso sprezzante.  
  
  
“Anche questo è normale, o...?”  
  
“Normalissimo” rispose Mangetsu. “Pura routine”.  
  
Konan iniziava a sentirsi come un alieno sbarcato sulla Terra l’altro ieri. Nemmeno alle elementari era permesso comportarsi così. _Non in quelle che ho frequentato io, perlomeno_.  
  
“Comunque”, Konan finse di mettere il broncio, “dovrò presentarmi di nuovo. Cos’avevi detto? _Smettila di agitarti_ ”. Stava scherzando (quasi, un po’ era seria) ma ottenne lo stesso l’effetto che voleva perché Mangetsu aggrottò la fronte e fece una smorfia.  
  
“Puoi ringraziare Kumori, cosa c’entro io...”  
  
“Yamanaka, per il momento siediti. Vorrei che si presentasse Hozuki, invece, che sembra aver voglia di parlare. No?” L’insegnante li stava guardando, spazientita.  
  
“Posso restare seduto, prof?” chiese Mangetsu.  
  
“Culo pesante” commentò Karui da dietro. Konan trattenne a stento una risata.  
  
“Hozuki...” iniziò la Yuhi.  
  
“Voglio dire, Ito è seduta accanto a me e solo lei non mi conosce”. Fece un sorriso sbilenco perché non era esattamente vero. “Che senso ha alzarmi? Sono in classe con...” Mangetsu fece un gesto verso la classe, “... loro... da cinque anni”.  
  
 _Se l’è giocata bene, devo ammetterlo.  
  
_ “Beh, Hozuki. Non so come ribattere davanti a un’affermazione così convincente” disse l’insegnante, un po’ ironica e un po’ divertita. “Prego”.  
  
“Okay. Allora... io mi chiamo Hozuki Mangetsu, ho diciotto anni e abito a Shinagawa”.  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa che non so” bofonchiò piano Konan, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla.  
  
“Bene Hozuki. Yamanaka, tu che avevi voglia di parlare...?”  
  
“Mi è passata, un” replicò dolcemente il ragazzo biondo di prima.  
  
Il rosso alle sue spalle si alzò, assolutamente annoiato dall’intera situazione. Incrociò lo sguardo di Konan. “Io mi chiamo Akasuna Sasori. Ho diciotto anni”. Si risedette. Era palese che si fosse presentato per evitare lo stesso teatrino successo con Hidan poco fa.  
  
  
Kurenai Yuhi sospirò. “Almeno il nome, ragazzi”. Guardò la classe, rassegnata all’insubordinazione che aleggiava.  
  
“Yamanaka Deidara, un”.  
  
“Taki Kakuzu”.  
  
“Shiroi Hidan”.  
  
“Otsutsuki Zetsu. Ma ci conosciamo già, no?” disse Zetsu, ammiccando verso Konan.  
  
 _Che cos’ha questo tipo?  
  
_ “Hoshigaki Kisame”. Era stato il tizio gigantesco in prima fila a parlare. A occhio e croce sembrava alto due metri.  
  
“Uchiha Itachi”.  
  
“Inuzuka Hana”. La ragazza le sorrise.  
  
“Hayasa Karui”.  
  
  
L’unico a non aver ancora parlato era il ragazzo coi capelli arancioni e il viso pieno di piercing. Konan continuava a lanciargli occhiate, anche quando a parlare erano gli altri.  
  
 _Ora almeno ho una scusa valida per guardarlo.  
  
_ “Nakasaki Pain. Ho diciotto anni”.  
  
 _Pain...?  
  
_ “Yahiko. Ne abbiamo parlato. Non cambierò il nome sul registro”.  
  
“Dovrebbe” commentò Pain/Yahiko. “Io non risponderò ad altri nomi”.  
  
 _Se preferisce essere chiamato Pain, lo chiamerò così. Abbiamo qualcosa in comune, a quanto pare...  
  
_ “Yahiko...”  
  
“ _Pain_ ” ribadì il ragazzo. Serio e pacato al tempo stesso, stava fissando l’insegnante negli occhi senza battere ciglio.  
  
Konan si sporse verso Mangetsu. “Se mi dici che anche questo è normale...”  
  
Mangetsu rise forte, interrompendo la sfida silenziosa tra il ragazzo e la professoressa. “Ti abituerai in fretta”.

  
  


*

  
  


L’unica cosa identica in tutto e per tutto alla Kuregama, dalla confusione all’organizzazione generale, era la mensa.  
  
Konan detestava le mense con tutto il suo cuore. “Dove ci sediamo...?”  
  
“Ah, non è una nostra scelta...” rise Mangetsu.  
  
  
“Konnie! ‘getsu!” Tayuya era seduta con Kidomaru e gli altri, e si stava sbracciando per attirare la loro attenzione.  
  
“Devi sempre dare spettacolo” brontolò Kimimaro, seduto suo malgrado accanto a lei. Tayuya non si prese la briga di rispondergli, ma la ragazza seduta accanto a lei – che Konan non aveva mai visto – si sporse per guardarlo male.  
  
“Stai zitto, Kaguya”.  
  
“Ragazzi, non ho scampato una rissa per trovarmi coinvolto in un’altra. State calmi” esclamò Mangetsu. Lui e Konan si sedettero nei due posti avanzati al tavolo.  
  
Konan si trovò davanti Kidomaru, che le rivolse un sorriso gentile. “Come sta andando il primo giorno?”  
  
“Mah... è tutto strano” rispose sinceramente la ragazza.  
  
“Strano come?”  
  
“Vuole dire”, si intromise Kimimaro, “che è una scuola _pubblica_ e che non è abituata a un trattamento _normale_ ”.  
  
  
 _Come?_ Konan spalancò gli occhi, senza parole. Aveva colto qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Kimimaro quando aveva menzionato di aver frequentato una scuola privata – ma quello era un attacco del tutto ingiustificato. Fine a se stesso.  
  
Kidomaru si era girato per guardare Kimimaro, come il resto dei ragazzi seduti con loro. Avevano sentito tutti quello che aveva detto Kaguya.  
  
“Kimimaro...” disse perplesso Kidomaru.  
  
 _Lui più di tutti può farsi un’idea di cosa io NON sia,_ pensò Konan. _Ha visto dove abito. E più ancora di lui...  
  
  
_ “Scusami Kaguya, ma cosa vorresti dire con questo?!” sbottò Mangetsu.  
  
“Mi devo ripetere, Hozuki?” Kimimaro lo guardò con aria di sfida. Sakon, seduto accanto a Kimimaro, provò a mettergli una mano sul braccio ma il ragazzo lo scansò.  
  
“Giù le mani, Yoshida...”  
  
“Tieni a bada il tuo _ragazzo_ , Yudo” ringhiò Mangetsu.  
  
  
Konan sentiva l’atmosfera caricarsi di tensione attorno a lei. Ne era consapevole, ma non riusciva a spiccicare parola. Il commento del ragazzo l’aveva riportata al punto di partenza, lo stesso punto da cui aveva cercato di allontanarsi per tutta l’estate.  
  
 _Non ha importanza quanto io cerchi di rimuovere tutto, ci sarà sempre qualcosa che tornerà a galla. Sempre. Spontaneamente o no.  
  
_ Riusciva a vedere Yakumo-chan come se fosse davanti in lei in carne ed ossa. Scuoteva la testa con disprezzo, gli occhi nocciola che brillavano di una luce strana.  
  
  
 _“Sei inutile, Ameno. Un peso. Non riesci a farti valere neanche quando sono io a chiedertelo. Possibile che tu tenga così poco alla nostra amicizia?”  
  
  
_ Quello era stato l’inizio della fine.  
  
“È un commento proprio di merda il tuo, Kaguya-san” disse alla fine Konan, interrompendo la rissa che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare. Almeno a giudicare dalla tensione nella mascella di Mangetsu.  
  
Kimimaro la squadrò. La ragazza seduta accanto a Tayuya scoppiò a ridere forte.  
  
“Ha ragione” commentò. “Almeno a ora di pranzo potresti controllarti”. Posò gli occhi neri su Konan. “Scusalo, per favore. Non è cattivo, davvero”.  
  
 _L’ho già sentita questa cosa_. “Spero tu non abbia problemi con me, Kaguya-san” disse Konan. “Io non voglio averne con te”.  
  
Kimimaro non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lei nemmeno per un secondo. C’era ancora dell’ostilità nei suoi occhi verdi. _Non mi piace per niente.  
  
_ “È tutto okay” si inserì Kidomaru.  
  
“No che non è _tutto okay_ ” ringhiò il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi.  
  
“Kimi, stai veramente esagerando...” borbottò Tayuya, a disagio.  
  
Mangetsu spiava l’espressione di Konan con la coda dell’occhio. Lei non aveva detto niente prima, ed era scattato per difenderla vedendola così poco reattiva. Ora però sembrava essersi ripresa dal momento di stupore.  
  
“Io odio la Kuregama” affermò d’un tratto Kimimaro, ignorando i borbottii di Sakon. “E odio tutti quelli che la frequentano. Sono solo degli stronzi boriosi con troppi soldi per sapere che cosa farsene”.  
  
“Siamo in due”.  
  
“...?!”  
  
Konan alzò le spalle davanti all’incredulità del ragazzo. “Perché pensi che abbia cambiato scuola?”  
  
  
“Di cosa discutete?”  
  
 _Di bene in meglio_. Karin, Suigetsu e Jugo avevano raggiunto il loro tavolo, dove la tensione era ancora palpabile.  
  
“Di niente” rispose Mangetsu, scontroso.  
  
“Dove avete lasciato Sasuke- _chan_? Al circo?” Kin squadrò freddamente Karin.  
  
“Sei tu l’esperta in _pagliacciate_ , Tsuchi. Dove sono Abumi e Kinuta?” rispose a tono la rossa.  
  
“Tienila a bada, ‘getsu”. Tayuya guardò in cagnesco la ragazza, scrocchiandosi rumorosamente le nocche.  
  
“Mi sembra che abbia iniziato la tua amica, Tayu” commentò pigramente Suigetsu. “È lei a doversi calmare”.  
  
Kin arrossì.  
  
“Oi, Kaguya... tutto bene?” Jugo si era accorto della faccia livida di Kimimaro, ma il ragazzo coi capelli bianchi tagliò corto: “Una favola”. Scansò il braccio di Kidomaru, prese il vassoio ormai vuoto e andò a lasciarlo nel carrello apposito, dopodiché marciò fuori dalla mensa.  
  
Sakon e Kidomaru sospirarono all’unisono.  
  
“Ho detto qualcosa che non va...?”  
  
“Non hai praticamente detto nulla” commentò Karin. “Avrà le palle girate per qualcos’altro”.  
  
 _Proprio così. A quanto pare, per causa mia.  
  
_ “Non ti preoccupare, Tenbi. Era così anche prima che arrivaste voi”. Kidomaru tranquillizzò Jugo. Poi si rivolse a Konan. “Fumi?”  
  
 _Non direi, no.  
  
_ “Quando è offerta”, scherzò lei.  
  
“Kido, noi ora andiamo a prendere i posti per la presentazione dei club” li avvisò Sakon. “Venite direttamente in auditorium quando finite”.  
  
 _... quando finiamo... cosa?  
  
_ “Ti scrivo” rispose Kidomaru, annuendo.  
  
“Ci vediamo dopo, ‘getsu”. Konan salutò l’Hozuki, taciturno dopo lo scatto di prima.  
  
“Se, se” commentò. “Cercate di non fare tardi, se non volete scazzi con Morino”.  
  
“Io _vivo_ per gli scazzi con Morino” replicò Kidomaru.

  
  


*

  
  


Una volta arrivati nel cortile posteriore, Kidomaru estrasse il pacchetto del tabacco.  
  
“Spero ti piacciano fatte a mano. Io la merda delle cicche industriali non la fumo”.  
  
“Non mi dispiacciono”. _Anche Utakata le gira da solo,_ si permise di pensare. _Chissà come sta...  
  
_ “Ottimo”.  
  
Non erano soli nel piccolo “cortile” – in realtà era più giusto parlare di parcheggio, dato che lo spazio verde era praticamente inesistente. Solo ghiaia, cemento e una dozzina tra ragazzi e ragazze impegnati a fumare e a chiacchierare. Per poter parlare in tranquillità, Kidomaru e Konan erano rimasti vicino alla porta, lei in piedi e lui appoggiato al muro di schiena.  
  
“Mi dispiace per prima” disse il ragazzo. Passò una sigaretta già fatta e un accendino a Konan.  
  
 _Quindi vuole fare questo? Scusarsi al posto di Kimimaro?  
  
_ “In realtà... non ho ben capito cosa è successo”.  
  
“Beh...” Kidomaru esitò, sbuffando fumo dal naso. “Kimimaro ha avuto diversi scazzi gli anni scorsi con la Kuregama. Con il dipartimento _maschile_ della Kuregama, la Sakugawa”.  
  
 _Ho sentito parlare della Sakugawa...  
  
_ “Conosco la Sakugawa”, Konan scelse con cura le parole, “ma solo di nome”.  
  
“Non perdi nulla. Kimi mi ha raccontato certe cose...” il ragazzo scosse la testa, scacciando qualunque cosa gli fosse venuta in mente. Konan si trovò a pensare che _Kimi_ come soprannome fosse un po’ troppo carino per un ragazzo come Kaguya. “... comunque sì, penso che non si aspettasse di trovare qualcuno della Kuregama anche qui. Per questo è sbottato in quel modo”.  
  
“...”  
  
“Non ha niente di personale contro di te” aggiunse Kidomaru.  
  
 _Non conoscendomi affatto, sarebbe strano il contrario._ “Grazie per esserti scusato con me, ma...”  
  
“Lo so che dovrebbe essere Kimimaro a farlo”. Kidomaru le fece un sorrisetto storto. “Ma lo conosco. Quando si scusa sembra che stia dichiarando guerra. Senza contare che potrebbe venirti a parlare dopodomani, come tra un mese. Dipende dal suo ego”.  
  
Konan abbozzò un sorriso. “Riesco a immaginarmelo”.  
  
Il ragazzo rispose al sorriso, sollevato. Sembrava essersi tolto un peso dallo stomaco, a giudicare dalla sua espressione. “Appena finisci la cicca rientriamo, prima che Sakon venga a cercarci...”  
  
“Non sembra un tipo apprensivo...”  
  
“Apprensivo _e_ aggressivo” borbottò Kidomaru.  
  
“Vuoi fare cambio con Mangetsu? Non noteresti la differenza...”  
  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

  
  


*

  
  


“Eccoli qui!” esclamò Tayuya vedendo arrivare Kidomaru e Konan. Si alzò in piedi per farsi vedere. “Siamo qua!”  
  
“Tra te seduta e te in piedi ci saranno due centimetri di differenza” commentò Sakon sarcastico.  
  
La ragazza dai capelli fucsia ignorò il commento e continuò a saltellare.  
  
  
La presentazione dei club sarebbe avvenuta nello stesso auditorium della mattina. Tayuya e gli altri (meno Kimimaro, che non era ancora tornato) si erano seduti a metà gradinate, tenendo riservati due posti per Konan e Kidomaru all’estremità della fila.  
  
Fu Konan a notare la ragazza per prima.  
  
“Dai Tayu, ora _siediti_ ”. Sakon tirò giù l’amica a forza, spazientito. “Ti hanno vista, eh”.  
  
“Avete risolto?” domandò Mangetsu. Konan e Kidomaru si guardarono per un attimo.  
  
“Per me sì” rispose la ragazza.  
  
“Idem”.  
  
“Mmmmh” borbottò l’Hozuki, “bene”.  
  
“Chi stiamo aspettando?” domandò Konan.  
  
“I rappresentanti d’istituto, in teoria”. Kin stava guardando il palco vuoto. “Però mancano ancora dieci minuti all’inizio”.  
  
“Mi piace essere _puntuale_ ” rimarcò Sakon, indispettito.  
  
“Dieci minuti è un po’ tanto” commentò Kidomaru. Stava sorridendo però, quindi le probabilità che lo stesse punzecchiando apposta erano alte.  
  
“Ma se si sta già riempiendo...” bofonchiò Sakon.  
  
In effetti la stanza stava iniziando a riempirsi; gruppi di studenti entravano e si sparpagliavano lungo le file dell’auditorium, chiacchierando più o meno ad alta voce.  
  
“ _Riempiendo_ è una parola grossa”. A parlare era stato un ragazzo seduto dietro di loro. Aveva una massa di capelli neri scompigliati e sparati verso l’alto, occhi scuri dal taglio sottile e un ghigno beffardo stampato in faccia.  
  
“Zaku-kun!” esclamò Kin, sorridendogli. “Dov’è Dosu?”  
  
“Ha detto che arriverà solo quando ci saranno i rappresentanti”. Zaku ricambiò il sorriso dell’amica, addolcendosi.  
  
“Tipico...” commentò Tayuya scuotendo la testa.  
  
  
“Chi sono i rappresentanti, Yoshida-san?” Konan avrebbe potuto chiedere letteralmente a chiunque altro, però aveva notato la smorfia che il ragazzo aveva fatto quando Kin si era rivolta tutta felice verso Zaku.  
  
 _Ne hanno parlato ieri. A Sakon piace Kin ma non si fa avanti.  
  
_ Sakon la fissò un po’ stranito. “Va bene solo Sakon, non serve che usi il _san_... comunque ci sono due rappresentanti ufficiali, Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino, più i tre che sono risultati più votati dopo di loro: Hyuuga Neji, Kumori Fuu e Uchiha Sasuke. Non sono proprio ufficiali, diciamo, però danno una mano e sono un riferimento comodo...”.  
  
“Soprattutto se non vuoi parlare per forza con quelle due” bofonchiò Tayuya.  
  
 _Sono in classe con Kumori-san... e ho visto la Haruno e la Yamanaka domenica, al 104. Mi mancano Hyuuga e Uchiha.  
  
_ Conoscerne tre su cinque non era male.  
  
“Ti ricordi della Haruno e della Yamanaka, no?” domandò Mangetsu.  
  
“Sì”.  
  
“Fuu-chan è in classe con noi, scommetto che ricordi anche lei”. Hozuki rise. “Quella coi capelli verdi. Hyuuga e Uchiha invece—”  
  
“Aspetta un attimo”, a Konan era venuto in mente una cosa che aveva sentito in classe, “non c’è un Uchiha Itachi in classe con noi?”  
  
  
“Non ti sfugge nulla, fiore!”  
  
Konan incrociò lo sguardo di Hidan, che stava scendendo lungo il corridoio centrale dell’auditorium e che evidentemente aveva sentito l’ultima sua affermazione.  
  
“Ma farti i cazzi tuoi, Shiroi?”  
  
Hidan fece un gestaccio a Mangetsu e continuò a scendere i gradini, raggiungendo i suoi compari tre file più avanti.  
  
“Cosa attacchi briga con Shiroi, ‘getsu”. Kidomaru gli diede uno scappellotto. “Non ti è bastato ieri al Kiri?”  
  
“È insopportabile!”  
  
“A me lo dici”.  
  
“Spero proprio non stiate parlando di _me_ ”. Zetsu veleggiò dietro Hidan, facendo i gradini a due a due e soffiando un bacio in direzione di Mangetsu.  
  
“Parlavamo soprattutto di te!” sbottò Hozuki nella sua direzione generale.

*

“Non ce la fai proprio a non stuzzicarlo, un”. Deidara guardò Zetsu, che alzò le spalle.  
  
“Mi diverte troppo”. Si passò una mano sui jeans candidi. “E poi perché non dici nulla a Hidan? Lui è peggio di me”.  
  
“Hidan è una categoria a sé” affermò Kakuzu, parando un pugno del ragazzo chiamato in causa. “Oh, sembra stiano per cominciare. È arrivato anche Hyuuga”.  
  
“Hyuuga probabilmente è qui dalla pausa pranzo, un” mormorò Deidara con disprezzo. “Leccaculo”.  
  
“C’è davvero molto astio sotto tutti quei meravigliosi capelli” disse Zetsu.  
  
“Non cominciare con questa merda, un!”  
  
  
“Dov’è Sasuke?” Kisame si sporse leggermente verso Itachi.  
  
“A scuola” rispose Itachi, criptico.  
  
“Ma dai” commentò sarcastico Deidara da dietro. “Incredibile”.  
  
  
 _Perché siamo amici?_ Pain stava cercando di rimanere calmo ma oggi erano tutti più turbolenti del solito. O forse no, forse era lui quello più agitato e loro si stavano comportando in maniera perfettamente normale... normale per loro, si intende. _Ah, sì. Perché ci sopportiamo_.  
  
“Hai proprio la faccia di uno a cui serve un’aspirina” mormorò Sasori.  
  
“Vaffanculo” rispose Pain.  
  
  
“Un attimo di attenzione, per favore!” Sakura si portò al centro del palco. “Tra due minuti iniziamo”. Neji si avvicinò per dirle qualcosa, a cui Sakura rispose scuotendo la testa rosa. Poi tornò a rivolgersi all’aula: “Troverete le liste dei club all’ingresso dell’aula, distribuite da Kumori-san e Uchiha-san, e affisse sulla bacheca in atrio”.  
  
Itachi sospirò. Deidara avrebbe riso volentieri ma Sasori gli tirò un calcio sotto la sedia prima che potesse farlo.  
  
Pain scosse la testa.  
  
“Perché la Haruno usa il _san_ con tuo fratello, Itachi? Pensavo fossero abbastanza intimi” osservò Zetsu.  
  
 _Oggi è in modalità inquisitore. Maledizione.  
  
_ Itachi avrebbe potuto fare finta di non sentire, come faceva spesso, ignorare completamente la domanda sperando che Zetsu non la ripetesse, oppure semplicemente rispondere. Quale di queste tre opzioni avrebbe fatto sì che Zetsu lo lasciasse in pace?  
  
“Immagino sia per dare il buon esempio alle matricole”.  
  
Zetsu fece un verso scettico che Itachi scelse di ignorare.  
  
  
“Se ci siamo tutti, direi che possiamo cominciare”. Ino stava guardando Sakura, ma avendo il microfono in mano la frase era risuonata in tutto l’auditorium.  
  
Sakura annuì. “Va bene”.  
  
  
“Ino-chan ha una certa... _verve_ ”.  
  
Deidara alzò la testa di scatto e fissò Zetsu con l’occhio azzurro visibile. Aveva tutta l’aria di volergli tirare addosso qualcosa, al di là dei semplici insulti.  
  
“Attento a quello che dici, un” ringhiò il biondo.  
  
“Non ho detto nulla”. Zetsu ridacchiò piano.  
  
  
“Buongiorno a tutti!” Ino prese la parola, i lunghi capelli biondo platino che ondeggiavano al ritmo dei suoi passi. Si spostò al centro del palco. “Come ormai dovreste sapere...” scrutò la platea, che per il momento taceva, “... ogni anno il pomeriggio del primo giorno di scuola si tiene la presentazione dei vari club da parte di noi rappresentanti d’istituto. Il mio nome è Yamanaka Ino, mentre la mia collega qui”, fece un ampio gesto col braccio, riferendosi a Sakura, che era in piedi accanto a lei, “è Haruno Sakura. Per ulteriori informazioni, vi invitiamo a chiedere una lista dettagliata dei club a Kumori Fuu...”. Un altro ampio gesto, verso l’entrata a sinistra. “... o a Uchiha Sasuke...”. Spostò il braccio verso l’entrata di destra.  
  
  
“Inoichi-sama ha fatto un ottimo lavoro...”  
  
Deidara strinse i pugni con tanta forza che le nocche sbiancarono.  
  
“Otsutsuki”, chiamò Kakuzu da dietro, “taci”.  
  
 _Zetsu sta esagerando... se perfino Taki interviene..._

  
  


*

  
  


“Come se qualcuno potesse mai avvicinare Sasuke per farsi dare dei volantini” mugugnò Kin.  
  
“Sarebbe più facile tagliargli la gola” concordò Dosu, che era arrivato all’ultimo momento e aveva preso posto accanto a Zaku.  
  
Kin rise. “Un po’ eccessivo, neh Kinuta?”  
  
Dosu non rispose.  
  
  
“Quest’anno non ci sono state aggiunte, quindi i club sono gli stessi degli anni scorsi. Per le matricole...” Konan aguzzò le orecchie. “... alla Yuusei ci sono due tipologie di club: i club sportivi e i club culturali. Per quanto riguarda i club sportivi...” Ino si voltò per metà verso Sakura, che avviò il proiettore. La bionda si schiarì la voce. “... abbiamo i club di judo, taekwondo, calcio, pallavolo, nuoto, atletica leggera e – ovviamente – il club di _danza_ , gestito da me medesima”.  
  
Qualcuno dalla platea rise. “Tiratela di meno, Yamanaka!”  
  
  
 _È così a suo agio...  
  
_ Konan osservava Ino con qualcosa di molto simile all’ammirazione. Avrebbe voluto possedere lo stesso carisma e magnetismo che aveva quella ragazza. Si muoveva sul palco, davanti agli occhi di tutta la scuola, come se fosse nata per fare esclusivamente quello. L’altra ragazza, Sakura, appariva molto meno sicura di sé accanto a lei, per contrasto.  
  
  
“Per i club sportivi, il referente è il professor Gai”. Ino sorrise verso la platea, e questo spinse la ragazza dai capelli blu ad imitarla.  
  
 _I professori...?  
  
_ Konan non se ne era accorta prima, ma il corpo insegnanti – o almeno una parte di esso – si era disposto nelle ultime file. Il professor Gai – doveva essere lui per forza perché era l’unico insegnante ad aver alzato il pollice nella direzione della ragazza bionda – era un uomo sul metro e ottantacinque dalla forma fisica smagliante, evidenziata dalla verdissima tuta da ginnastica che indossava, e con il taglio di capelli più brutto su cui Konan avesse mai posato gli occhi.  
  
 _Mai visto un lavoro peggiore.  
  
_ “Cos’è successo ai suoi capelli?” sibilò Konan verso Mangetsu e Kidomaru.  
  
“I capelli sono il minore dei problemi, fidati” replicò Kidomaru con un sorrisetto.  
  
 _Gesù.  
  
  
_ “Per quanto riguarda invece i club culturali, i referenti sono la professoressa Yuhi e il professor Umino. Abbiamo un club di musica, di arte, di fotografia, di lingue, di giardinaggio, di cucito, di teatro e di giochi da tavolo”.  
  
“ _Cucito?_ ” ripeté Konan, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare.  
  
Alle sue spalle ci fu un grugnito, letteralmente. “Utile e formativo”. Non aveva bisogno di girarsi per sapere che il commento era venuto da Dosu.  
  
“Sei stato il primo ad iscriverti l’anno scorso, Kinuta” commentò Sakon ad alta voce in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo.  
  
“Solo perché me l’ha chiesto Kin” si affrettò a rispondere Dosu, arrossendo leggermente. “E comunque nessuno ti ha chiesto un parere, Yoshida”.  
  
Kin aveva le orecchie rossissime ma non aprì bocca. Tayuya la stava sgomitando, ridendo piano.  
  
 _Povero Sakon...  
  
  
_ “Lascio la parola a Sakura per i dettagli tecnici! Grazie per l’attenzione!” Ino indietreggiò, ma in qualche modo era come se non si fosse spostata affatto; continuava a restare al centro dell’attenzione generale, come se avesse un riflettore puntato addosso.  
  
Sakura prese la parola con tono deciso. “L’iscrizione ad un club, sportivo o culturale, è obbligatoria; ci si può iscrivere al massimo a due club, a condizione che si tratti di un club culturale e un club sportivo. Non è possibile iscriversi a due club sportivi, o a due club culturali. La domanda d’iscrizione va presentata ai rispettivi presidenti, mentre agli insegnanti referenti va solamente comunicata l’adesione una volta che la domanda è stata accettata”. Si fermò e guardò Ino. “Penso sia tutto?”  
  
Ino fece un cenno impaziente e Sakura tornò a voltarsi verso la platea. “È tutto, ragazzi!”  
  
  
“Dio, grazie” esalò Kidomaru.  
  
“Non è andata _così_ male, dai Kido” commentò Tayuya.  
  
“Ora è un po’ più chiaro cosa tu debba fare?” domandò Mangetsu rivolto a Konan.  
  
“Mmmmh... abbastanza, sì. Però avrò comunque bisogno di una lista...”  
  
“Chiaro. Appena usciamo andiamo a chiederne una a Fuu-chan” affermò Mangetsu.  
  
“Mi devi ancora spiegare il commento che hai fatto stamattina... _e ti pareva che si lasciassero scappare un’occasione del genere_ ”. Konan fece l’imitazione di Mangetsu.  
  
Kidomaru rise, poi si alzò. “Ragazzi, io vado a recuperare Kimimaro. Ci vediamo”.  
  
“A dopo” salutarono tutti in coro.  
  
  
“Il commento...? Che commento?” Mangetsu guardò l’amica, perplesso. Poi sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa. “Aaaah, sì!”  
  
“Di cosa state parlando voi due?” Tayuya si inserì nella conversazione.  
  
“Ragazzi, ci spostiamo? Prima che ci mandino via”, Sakon era già in piedi, come Kin, Dosu e Zaku.  
  
“Sì, intanto andiamo in atrio” affermò Mangetsu. “Praticamente” iniziò, alzandosi per seguire gli amici, con Konan che lo ascoltava, “Haruno e Yamanaka sono rispettivamente le presidenti dei club di judo e di danza. Il fatto di poter competere coi club delle altre scuole garantirebbe loro una certa visibilità e la possibilità di essere notate dai talent scout che normalmente si fanno vedere solo durante le competizioni sportive di un certo livello”.  
  
“Beh, non mi sembra che dei tornei sportivi scolastici siano esattamente _di un certo livello_ ” osservò Konan.  
  
“Infatti. Per questo è una buona occasione”.  
  
  
Uscendo dall’auditorium incrociarono Fuu sulla porta, impegnata a distribuire liste e sorrisi smaglianti a destra e sinistra.  
  
“Volete una lista anche voi?” domandò Fuu.  
  
“Grazie Fuu-chan, sì!” Mangetsu le sorrise. La ragazza dai capelli verdi porse il foglio direttamente a Konan, scoccando un sorriso furbo a Mangetsu.  
  
“Ecco qua!”  
  
“Grazie, Kumori-san” rispose Konan, scorrendo i nomi sulla lista.  
  
“Solo Fuu va benissimo!” La ragazza continuava a sorridere, imperterrita. “Siamo compagne di classe dopotutto, no?”  
  
“Direi di sì”. Konan ricambiò il sorriso, incerta.  
  
“E probabilmente ti sono sembrata una gran maleducata che fruga negli zaini degli altri, quindi formalizzarsi proprio ora mi sembra inutile” aggiunse la verde.  
  
 _Schietta e consapevole.  
  
_ “Fuu-chan!” esclamò l’Hozuki sorpreso. “Konan non pensa assolutamente questo”.  
  
“Non si sa mai, ‘getsu!” Fuu continuava a sorridere, e Konan iniziava a pensare che la ragazza stesse sfiorando una paresi facciale.  
  
 _Troppi sorrisi tutti insieme.  
  
_ “Ci vediamo, Fuu-chan!”  
  
“Ciao-ciao ‘getsu!”  
  
  
Lasciarono Fuu sulla porta e raggiunsero gli altri in atrio, che li avevano distanziati.  
  
“Vi perdiamo sempre” si lamentò Tayuya. Poi notò il foglio in mano a Konan. “Hai trovato qualcosa che ti interessa?”  
  
“Mmmmh...” _Decisamente no. Mi piacerebbe poter dare un’occhiata a tutti._ “... in realtà no. Non so nemmeno se sceglierne uno culturale o sportivo”.  
  
“Ci sono un sacco di scelte, in effetti” commentò Tayuya.  
  
“E poi, non credo che questo club l’abbiano nominato prima...”  
  
“Che club...?” domandò Sakon.  
  
“L’ _Akatsuki_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è infinito però sono soddisfatta di com'è venuto. Buon Natale così, picciriddi miei.  
> Dettagli:  
> \- Tenete d'occhio la questione del libretto che Konan avrebbe dovuto avere, e che invece non ha.  
> \- Mangetsu e Zetsu non si tollerano, e mi divertirò molto a farli battibeccare ogni volta che sarà possibile.  
> \- In questa storia, Yahiko si fa chiamare "Pain". Nagato è un personaggio a sé che comparirà più avanti.  
> \- Kidomaru e Kimimaro stanno già assieme. Mangetsu sa di cosa sta parlando lol


End file.
